Légende
by Missnoire84
Summary: HP-DM Une vieille légende qui parle de courage et d'aventure!
1. Prologue

Info: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il n'y a que l'idée de l'histoire qui soit de moi!!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!

* * *

Chapitre 1: Une vielle légende.

_Dans notre beau pays, le royaume du grand Poudlard, une légende dit que « L'amour est toujours plus fort que tout ». Cette légende raconte les deux histoires d'amour les plus extraordinaires qu'il fut. Cette légende est raconté au jeunes enfants pour les aider à s'endormir le soir mais en grandissant tous veulent vivre cette légende et trouver le bonheur à deux._

* * *

On dit qu'il y avait longtemps , le royaume était divisé en trois grands pays gouvernés avec justice et équité par trois familles de duc et duchesse, eux-même dirigée par le roi Albus.

Le roi était d'une grande bonté et faisait confiance en ces trois familles pour aider à maintenir l'ordre et la justice dans son royaume.

Il y avait au nord, la famille Potter, dans le pays Godric, Le duc James et la Duchesse Lily avait un fils en âge de se marier mais qui semblait fuir toutes les jeunes demoiselles qui espéraient le séduire. Le conte Harry Potter était brun avec des cheveux courts indomptables, de magnifique yeux émeraude rehaussé par son teint mate , ce qui plaisait énormément aux jeunes filles de son pays. Mais lui n'avait en tête que son devoir d'un jour prendre la suite de ses parents, il s'entrainait donc beaucoup afin de pouvoir un jour protéger ses gens.

Au centre il y avait la famille Malfoy, dans le pays Salazar, le duc Lucius et son épouse Narcissa avait deux fils jumeaux, Draco et Scorpius, tout deux était blond avec des cheveux mi-long , un teint très pale presque blanc , et l'un des yeux bleu et l'autre des yeux gris. Tout deux s'entrainaient dur pour un jour continuer sur les traces de leurs parents, en revanche l'un était plus sauvage et l'autre plus raffinée.

Enfin au sud , le pays Rowena, pour la famille Windeurs, Le duc Dorian et sa femme Rebbecca avait une fille Isabella qu'ils espéraient pouvoir marier rapidement afin que sont époux et elle reprennent un jour leur rôle. Cependant Isabella était de nature sauvage et n'était pas prête à se marier, elle savait se défendre a l'épée et pensait ne pas avoir besoin d'un époux pour la remplacer et diriger un pays. La comtesse Windeurs avait des cheveux couleur chocolat, frisé et mi-long, un teint pale et surtout des yeux d'opale qui la rendait très désirable pour les jeunes hommes de son pays.

Malgré le bon fonctionnement de cette division les contes et la comtesse ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, en fait il ne sortait jamais du territoire de leur pays. Ainsi tout quatre n'avait qu'une vue limité du royaume dans lequel ils vivaient. Mais peut être bientôt verraient -ils plus que leur simple pays!

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Ce mode de fonctionnement permettait depuis des années de maintenir la paix et l'unité dans le royaume de Poudlard. Le roi Albus était très appréciée de son peuple et imposait le respect aux autres royaumes de par ses alliances judicieuse qui lui assurait une force militaire puissante et vaste.

C' est pourquoi afin de consolider ses alliances Le roi décida de faire un grand bal auquel serait invité tous les princes et princesses des royaumes alliés ainsi que ses contes et comtesse .

Cependant malgré cette paix présente à Poudlard , un homme cupide et sanguinaire cherchait à dominer le monde. Il avait déjà asservi plusieurs autres royaumes alentour. Cet homme se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort, il était aussi sombre que cruel. Pour lui la vie des autres n'avait pas d'importance , pas même celle de ses serviteurs. De ce fait tous ses combats avait été de véritable massacre. C'est pourquoi certain royaume préférèrent se rendre sans combattre afin d'éviter ces tueries inutiles. Une fois le royaume sous sa domination le Seigneur noir plaçait sur le trône un membre important de son armée qui alors régissait suivant le bon vouloir de son maître le royaume sous sa direction. Les habitants devenaient généralement des esclaves au service des hommes de main de Voldemort.

Ainsi malgré la grande force militaire du royaume de Poudlard, le roi Albus s'inquiétait pour son peuple et cherchait à le protéger, c'est pour cela que ce bal devait également réunir les grands dirigeants des ses alliances. Il prévoyait de se battre et donc souhaitait prévenir ses généraux afin qu'ils soient à même de réagir et de se défendre en temps voulu, ainsi que de défendre les différents royaumes alliés. De ce fait Albus était en train de réunir sa grande armée pour contrer Voldemort. Son armée se faisait appeler l'Ordre du Phénix. Son souhait était d'intégrer à cette armée ses contes et comtesse.

Ainsi les ducs, Malfoy, Potter et Windeurs reçurent une invitation, pour leurs enfants, au bal donné par le roi. De ce fait leurs Mères leur firent la leçon et leur apprirent tous ce qu'il fallait pour bien se tenir en société, comment s'exprimer, comment danser élégamment, pour s'assurer qu'ils leur feraient honneur.

Une fois tout ceci fini ils se préparèrent pour le long voyage qui les attendaient jusqu'au Palais Royale.

En chemin il rencontrèrent chacun un cortège de princes et princesses qu'ils décidèrent d'accompagner. Ainsi Le conte Harry fit route avec la princesse Parvati et le Prince Dean, qui venait du royaume de Beauxbatons. Tous trois discutèrent du bal, de la guerre mené par Voldemort, de leur inquiétudes face à son approche de leur royaume et également du Roi Albus. Durant tout le voyage la princesse essaya de séduire le conte mais celui-ci préférer rester sur ses gardes dans l'éventualité d'une attaque. Heureusement ils arrivèrent au Palais Royale sans encombre.

Il en fut de même pour la comtesse Isabella qui elle rencontra les princes Neville et Ronald, qui venait du royaume de durmstrang, leur discutions en revanche fut plus jupon ce qui déplu à la comtesse qui elle essayait de leur parler de la guerre et du danger qui les menaçaient. Or les princes semblaient être des coureurs de jupons donc cherchaient uniquement à la séduire et non à la connaitre. Ainsi elle vit apparaître le Palais Royale avec soulagement.

En revanche les contes Malfoy qui rencontrèrent les princesses Lavande, Hermione et Ginnevra et le prince Seamus, qui venaient du royaume de Poufsouffle, subirent en route une attaque de la part d'espions de Voldemort. Ils montrèrent ainsi leur capacité à se défendre et à protéger les autres. Ils se débarrassèrent donc des agresseurs mais ne purent obtenir des informations concernant les projets de leur maître.

Lorsque ce petit groupe arriva enfin au Palais Royale les contes laissèrent les princesses et le prince au bon soin du personnel et allèrent voir les généraux pour les avertirent de l'attaque et de la présence d'espions dans le Royaume. C'est espions devaient être venu évaluer les forces de l'Ordre du Phénix.

De ce fait, les généraux décidèrent de précipiter la réunion entre les contes, eux même et le Roi. Ils firent donc prévenir le Roi Albus.

* * *

Merci de laisser une petite review!!


	2. La disparition

NA: Je suis désolé pour le retard j'ai eu une petite panne d'inspiration et je voulais faire un chapitre plus long j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!!

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Chapitre 2: La disparition

Lorsque le personnel arriva dans le bureau du Roi celui-ci été en chantier (ben oui le bureau pas le roi lol!) , tout avait été renversé, déchiré, on se serait cru dans un débarras. Le Roi lui avait disparue. Le personnel fit prévenir les généraux sur le champs. L'état d'alerte fut donc mis en place. On mit sous très grande protection les princes et princesses ; et on réunis l'ordre du Phénix au grand complet. Tous les généraux mirent en place des systèmes de vigilance aux entrées et sorties du Royaume. Le peuple fut avertie de la disparition du roi ce qui entraina un grand mouvement de décision pour rejoindre l'armée. Tout le monde souhaitait protéger sa famille afin d'éviter les horreurs de Voldemort et de ses sbires.

Voldemort avait laissait un message expliquant que si Poudlard voulait revoir son Roi, il lui faudrait lui abandonner son royaume et son armée. Ce qui était inacceptable pour les généraux. Ils décidèrent d'envoyer des volontaires pour essayait de délivrer le Roi.

Le royaume de Voldemort étant situé le plus au nord du monde. C'était le royaume le plus froid et le plus inhospitalier, il s'appelait le Royaume de Grindelwald.

Ainsi un tournoi fut prévu où tous ceux qui le souhaitaient pouvaient tenter de concourir. Le gagnant serait envoyé pour secourir le Roi. De ce fait un grand nombre de combattants venus de tous les Royaumes alliées se réunir aux alentours du Palais Royale.

« Bonjour! Bienvenue à tous les concurrents!! Veuillez vous présenter au stand centrale afin que votre participation au tournoi soit bien prise en compte. Une fois cela fait on vous informera sur le lieu ou vous pourrez vous installer et là où vous pourrez vous entrainer. »

Un microphone répéter ce message en boucle afin de prévenir tous les concurrents et leurs accompagnateurs. Il y avait tellement de monde qu'il était difficile de voir le stand centrale d'où partait une file d'au moins cent personnes souhaitant concourir et aller sauver le Roi Albus.

- Bon sang mais quel monde! Tous ça pour un tournoi. Et dire que la plupart sont la pour se montrer. C'est pathétique, vouloir se battre pour la renommée. Et une fois qu'ils auront gagnés ils feront quoi, iront trembler de peur devant Lord Voldemort et ses sbires.

- Scorpius arrête de te plaindre de toute façon seul ceux qui le mérite auront le privilège de gagner et tu le sais. Ce sera des combattants coriaces capable de stratégie, de finesse, de force et de rapidité. Au moins nous pourront aller loin dans ce tournoi même si nous ne possédons pas tous ces critères.

- Heureusement parce qu'au sinon je pense que l'on été fichu Dray, espérons que le vainqueur sera vraiment capable de sauver le Roi.

C'est dans cette ambiance électrique que les jumeaux Malfoy arrivèrent au tournoi ils eurent une des meilleures tentes car ils étaient contes de ce royaume.

De la même façon le conte Potter et la comtesse Windeurs malgré la longue file finirent par avoir une tente chacun et purent enfin se reposer de leur voyage.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Le lendemain matin la liste des concurrents continuer de s'allonger. Au finale il fallu quatre jours pour que tous les concurrents venu du fin fond de tous les royaumes alliées furent enfin tous réunis et inscrit au concours. Le tournoi allait enfin pouvoir commencer.

En attendant l'arrivée de tous les concurrents les premier présent en profitèrent pour s'entrainer. Les contes Malfoy comme à leur habitude s'entrainèrent ensemble.

- Aller Dray c'est mou tout ça, il te faudra combattre des gars plus grand que moi alors vas-y fonce et mets-y toute ta force et tout ton poids.

- Je sais Scorpius mais la j'en peu plus j'ai besoin d'une pause .

- Bon d'accord mais pas trop longue il ne faut pas laisser refroidir les muscles, sinon on ne pourra pas redémarrer.

- Promis et après je te mettrez ta pâté tu vas voir

Il continuèrent ainsi pendant les trois jours qu'il fallut pour que tout le monde soit là pour le tournoi.

De leur coté la comtesse Windeurs, elle préférait s'entrainer seule car la plupart des hommes la pensait trop faible et ne voulait point se mesurer à elle.(tous les même sur d'eux et macho)

Tandis que le Conte Potter trouva un jeune homme très grand et très fort qui accepta de s'entrainer avec lui, le problème étant que ce jeune homme ne réfléchissait pas et se battait avec sa force brute alors que Harry lui prévoyait les attaques et arrivait à les éviter facilement au désespoir de sont compagnon d'arme.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Voilà pour cette semaine je trouve qu'il m'ai plus facile d'écrire plus si je décide de m'étendre sur les étapes de mon histoire ce qui fait que normalement mes chapitres devrait se rallonger par la suite la c'est encore un peu court mais c'est promit je vais rallonger.

Je fait me dépêcher d'écrire la suite pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre (j'espère mettre la suite la semaine prochaine) .

En esperant que cela vous ai plu a bientôt cher lecteur! Une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous voulait me ferait très très très plaisir!!


	3. Le tournoi

NA: Salut à tous je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous offrir un vrai chapitre, je pense que certaine seront ravie de voir qu'il est plus long que les précédents et que l'on se plonge plus dans l'histoire. Voilà je dit pas plus.

Bonne Lecture!!

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Chapitre 4: Le tournoi.

Les règles du tournoi était simple, sur une durée de une heure chaque combattants doit essayer de mettre son adversaire KO.

Le premier combat fut un vrai combat de brute, les deux adversaires était deux hommes très costauds, au bout de trente minute l'un des deux avait presque tué son adversaire. De ce fait le jury le fit disqualifié, le deuxième fut noté perdant et ne put continuer.

Heure après heure les combattants étaient de plus en plus acharné et la première journée fut une journée sanglante d'où seul 14 combattants furent qualifié pour la suite. Ils leur restaient désormais trois jours pour se remettre et se préparer au second combat.

Ce fut ce jour là que Scorpius Malfoy fit son combat face à un adversaire peu loyale qui l'attaqua à plusieurs reprises dans le dos et essaya de le blesser gravement. Heureusement le conte avait l'habitude des attaques de ce types et réussi à se défendre et même à mettre son adversaire KO avant la fin de l'heure.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Le soir même dans la tente des Contes Malfoy:

Et bien il n'était pas très loyale celui-là, mais tu t'es super bien défendu frérot.

- Il ne m'a pas raté ça c'est sur! geignis Scorpius en mettant son bandage pour aider ses côtes cassés.

Le résultat de ce combat sur celui-ci fut quand même douloureux. Il avait une côte ou deux de cassée mais à part ça rien de bien mé il était ravi de pouvoir se reposer jusqu'au prochain combat qui aurait lieu dans quatre jours.

- Bon je vais te laissait te reposer, moi je retourne m'entrainer. Mon combat a lieu demain à 10h, j'espère que tu pourras venir me voir.

- Mais oui, je vais venir! Je veux te voir prendre ta pâté.

Draco sortie alors en rigolant, son frère qui faisait de l'humour, c'est que tout allait bien. Il retourna s'entrainait avec un autre adversaire, mais son inquiétude était toujours là. Après la journée passé et tous ces combattants qui attaquaient de façon déloyale et avec une tel force. Il craignait de se retrouvait devant un tel adversaire, si cela était le cas, même s'il s'entrainait toujours avec son frère qui ne le ménageait pas il y avait de forte chance qu'il soit massacré.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Draco eu donc une nuit agité de cauchemar dans lequel il se faisait tué lors du combat. C'est donc fatigué qu'il arriva le lendemain face à son adversaire.

Son combat fut finalement plus facile qu'il ne le craignait, son adversaire jouait plus sur sa rapidité d'action que sur sa force. Cependant Draco était le plus rapide des deux ce qui lui permit de mettre son adversaire KO en moins de 40minutes, lui apportant ainsi la victoire et la qualification pour le prochain niveau.

Plus tard dans la journée eu lieu le combat du conte Potter. Celui-ci eu la malchance de tomber sur un adversaire très costaud qui lui fonçait presque dessus à chaque attaque.

Heureusement qu'il était fin stratège et que son habitude à combattre des adversaires utilisant principalement leur force, il réussi à évité et paré un grand nombres d'attaques. En utilisant l'acharnement de l'autre, il lui suffit de 30 minutes pour le mettre KO, et se qualifié pour la suite.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Dans la soirée sous la tente des Malfoy:

- Tu as fait un beau combat Dray! Tu as su canaliser tes forces pour répondre à ses attaques, et utiliser au mieux tes propres capacités.

- Merci Scorpius!! Surtout que je m'inquiétai de tombé sur un adversaire tel que le tiens et de me faire massacrer. Je trouve que j'ai eu plus de chance que le conte Potter qui est passé dans l'après midi. Tu l'as vu?

- Oui, il s'est vachement bien débrouillé, il a su prévoir les attaques pour les éviter ou les parer, mais à également été en mesure de réfléchir à une stratégie utilisant les attaques adverses pour attaquer lui même. Je croit que si toi ou moi on lui fait face, on aura du mal à le contrer.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Le lendemain les contes Malfoy et le conte Potter se rencontrèrent sur le chemin menant au gradin d'où on pouvait voir les combats. Ils décidèrent de s'installer ensemble pour regarder les autres combats afin d'évaluer le niveau de leurs futurs adversaires.

- Nous avons été impressionné hier par ton combat, ta technique nous a montré en quelque sorte nos faiblesses. En même temps tu es arrivé à éviter ses attaques et à prévoir où il allait attaquer pour toi même l'attaquer. Exprima Scorpius.

- J'ai l'habitude de combattre comme ça. Mon professeur aussi était très costaud et fonçait tête baissé, sauf que je n'avait pas la force de le battre. J'ai donc commencé à élaborer des stratégies pour réussir à le vaincre.

Ils passèrent ainsi toute la journée à étudier les combats et à les commenter.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Le dernier jour, les combats étaient moins violent mais plus intéressants car les combattants effectuaient des stratégies pour pouvoir vaincre leurs adversaires.

Ce fut ce jour là qu'eu lieu le combat de la comtesse Windeurs.

Les trois contes était comme à leur habitudes installés dans les gradins pour voir tous les matchs.

Ils purent ainsi voir le combat de celle-ci. Leur surprise fut de taille, car non seulement il s'agissait de la seul fille à se présenter, mais son combats parut n'être pour elle qu'une formalité. Son agilité lui permit de parer et éviter toutes les attaques de plus sa souplesse l'aidait à s'éloigner de son adversaire de tel façon qu'elle mit KO celui ci sans qu'il puisse ne serait ce que la toucher une seule fois.

Les contes en furent ébahis, ils commençaient à craindre de l'avoir pour adversaire. De ce fait ils allèrent la voir après tous les combats:

- Bonjour comtesse!

- Bonjour messieurs! Je peux faire quelques chose pour vous aider?

- Non on voulait vous félicité pour votre combat. Nous avons été très surpris. Dit Draco.

- C'était éblouissant, d'autant plus que vous n'avait subit aucun coup de la part de votre adversaire. S'exclama Harry.

- On voit que vous avez l'habitude des tentatives d'intimidation et du sexisme des hommes. Vous semblez défendre votre droit à être ici, à vous battre comme les hommes. Expliqua Scorpius.

Isabelle été surprise, jamais un homme ne l'avait considéré comme une égale, et les contes la félicité comme si elle été comme eux. La reconnaissance de ces combats lui fit plaisir et la fit changer d'avis sur les hommes en général. En revanche Le conte Malfoy avait su voir sa haine des hommes qui ne la considérer jamais à sa juste valeur.

- Merci les garçons, ce que vous me dite me fait très plaisirs. Il est vrai Conte Malfoy que depuis que je suis toute petite mes parents souhaitaient me marier à un combattant aguerri pour qu'il protège notre pays. Alors lorsque j'ai déclarer que je ferait la protection moi même, ils m'ont laissé apprendre à me battre mais ne croyait guère en moi. Mes professeurs me disaient toujours qu'une fille ne devait pas se battre mais se marier. Ils étaient toujours très violent lors de mes entrainements parce qu'ils souhaitaient me voir cesser de me battre. Mais j'ai toujours tenu tête et voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui. J'espère remporter le tournoi pour montrer à mes parents et tous les machistes que même une femme peut savoir se battre et être la parfaite femme au foyer d'on il rêve tous.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

A la suite de ces quatre jours 50 concurrents étaient qualifiés pour la deuxième partie qui se déroulerait sur deux jours.

Cette fois ci les combats serait par groupe de dix adversaires et le dernier debout se verra qualifié pour la dernière étape. Si au bout d'une heure plus d'un concurrent est encore debout, tous ceux là seront qualifié.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Le premier jour eu lieu le combat réunissant Scorpius et Isabella. Alors que leurs adversaires semblaient foncer dans tous ce qui bougeait, Isabella eu une idée et alla voir Scorpius.

- Si on fait équipes, on les virent sans problèmes. Il suffit que je fasse diversion et que tu les assommes par derrière après on pourra se battre tous les deux à la loyale. Qu'en pense tu?

- Ça me va! Alors en avant.

Ainsi en à peine une demi heure ils n'étaient plus que deux debout. C'est alors qu'ils commencèrent leur face à face. Isabella évitant et Scorpius attaquant. Seulement comme ils avaient déjà vu l'autre combattre, ils essayèrent de prévoir les parades afin de déstabiliser l'autre, ils espéraient pouvoir gagner ainsi. Cela était sans compter que l'autre ferait de même du coup au bout de l'heure , ils étaient tout deux encore debout. Ils furent donc tout deux qualifié pour la suite.

- C'était très bien joué, tu as parfaitement su exploiter mes points faibles, je suis impressionné. Souffla Scorpius étant à bout de souffle.

- Merci tu te débrouille bien aussi, tu as une sacré endurance. On fait une bonne équipe aussi tous les deux.

- Wahou c'était époustouflant, vous étiez aussi rapide l'un que l'autre pour attaquer et parer. On aurait cru un ballet préparé à l'avance. S'extasia Draco.

- Dans l'après midi un second combat se déroula, moins spectaculaire mais tout aussi intéressant. Les contes et la comtesse étaient au première loge pour observer et commenter les techniques de chacun.

- Celui-ci est doué, il réfléchi et est rapide. Commenta Isabella.

- Mais pas aussi rapide que Draco. Expliqua Scorpius.

- Je me demande ce que donnerait un combat entre nous quatre. Questionna Harry.

- Sans doute un combat de titans. Rigola Draco.

- En même temps si on se bat ensemble tous les quatre, on est capable de grande chose. Chacun amoindrissant les faiblesse de l'autre. Cela peut être intéressant je pense. Dit Isabella.

Le combat auquel ils assistaient fut gagné par un concurrent qui avait su feinter tous les autres pour les attaquer au moment où ils s'y attendait le moins.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Le lendemain eu lieu les trois autres combats, le premier vit combattre le conte Potter. Il fit un combat qui surpris tous le monde, en à peine trente minutes il avait gagné; Il avait réfléchi à l'avance de la stratégie a suivre, ainsi il savait comment gagner rapidement. De plus étant donné le fait qu'il avait vu tous les combats de l'épate précédente, il connaissait les techniques de tous ses potentiels adversaires, ce qui lui fut d'une grande aide.

Plus tard dans l'après midi ce fut le combat de Draco, malgré sa grande rapidité, il reçu quelques coup de la part de ses adversaires. Cependant il réussi à se débarrasser assez rapidement de ceux-ci. En même temps un autre combats avait lieu durant lequel deux combattants firent équipes pour éliminer leur adversaires. Ainsi ils purent gagner et furent qualifié pour la dernière étapes.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Le soir même tous le monde se préparait pour le dernier combat qui déterminerait le vainqueur. Celui qui irait secourir le Roi Albus (Et oui faut pas oublier la raison de ce tournoi quand même, pauvre Albus).

- Demain je propose de nous associer tous les quatre pour vaincre les trois autres et ensuite on fait des face a face, puis les deux vainqueurs en duel. Qu'en pensait vous?

- C'est une bonne idée même si c'est injuste pour les autres.

La règle du dernier combat était simple, tous les qualifiés se retrouvaient sur la piste et se battaient les un contre les autres, le dernier debout serait le vainqueur et se verrait chargé de la mission de sauver le Roi.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Le lendemain tous étaient sur la piste, le combat pouvait commencer.

- C'est partie! Déclara le jury.

Isabella et Scorpius s'attaquaient à un premier adversaire tandis que Harry et Draco s'occupaient chacun d'un adversaire. En seulement dix minutes il n'étaient plus que tous les quatre. S'engagea alors deux duel, un entre Draco et Isabella et un autre entre Scorpius et Harry. S'était des duels très surprenant, chacun essayait de s'adapter au mouvement de l'autre, on aurait cru voir une danse. Finalement au bout de deux heures aucun n'était encore a terre. Le jury décida de considérer c'est quatre concurrents comme les vainqueurs du tournoi.

Ils furent acclamés par toutes les personnes présentes et convoqués auprès des généraux afin que ceux ci leur fournissent toutes les informations concernant leur mission de sauvetage.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Et voilà, une bonne chose de faite j'espère recevoir plein de rewiew pour me dire si ce chapitre et mieux que tous les autres.

Merci de m'avoir lu a bientôt pour la suite (le plus tôt possible bien sur).

Missnoire!!


	4. La mission

NA: Salut à tous et a toutes je suis désolé de mon retard; je profite de mes vacances pour essayer de faire un maximum pour que vous ayez rapidement la suite c'est promis!

Voici donc enfin la suite alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Chapitre 5: La mission.

- Bien! Maintenant nous allons pouvoir vous donner toutes les informations concernant la disparition du Roi et des demandes de Voldemort. S'exclama le général Rémus.

- Voilà la note laissé dans le bureau du Roi, sur laquelle sont inscrite les exigences de Voldemort. Montra le général Sirius.

_**Cher peuple de Poudlard, si vous souhaitait revoir votre Roi en vie et en entier,**_

_**je vous conseil fortement de suivre à la lettre ce qui suit. Tout d'abord je veux que **_

_**l'ordre cesse de se battre contre mon armée. Je veux ensuite être couronné, je serait le **_

_**nouveau roi de Poudlard, le peuple se pliera à mes lois et à mes envies. Enfin l'ordre **_

_**du phénix se verra obligé de s'allier à mon armée et de suivre mes ordres.**_

_**Votre Futur Roi VOLDEMORT.**_

- Voilà, vous comprenaient qu'il est absolument nécessaire de secourir le roi Albus. Dis le général Rémus.

- Voici une carte très précise de notre Monde. Ici c'est le Royaume Grindelwald. Nous vous conseillons de bien préparer votre voyage avant de l'entreprendre. Expliqua le général Severus.

- Nous allons faire au plus vite et au mieux mais nous ne partiront pas avec précipitation cela risque plus de mettre notre Roi en danger. Expliqua Scorpius.

- Je pense qu'il nous faut avant tout retourner chez nous pour préparer nos affaires pour le voyage. De plus, ils nous faut réfléchir à un plan d'action pour arriver dans le royaume Grindelwald sans être repérer par l'armée Noire et découvrir comment entrer dans le château de Voldemort, trouver le Roi et le faire sortir de là. Exprima Isabella.

- Il nous faut donc commencer par étudier les plans du Monde, puis du royaume de Grindelwald et enfin du château de Voldemort. Est-il possible que nous logions au palais le temps de pouvoir définir tous ces problèmes et ébauché des réponses, avant de retourné chez nous? Demande Harry.

- Nous allons essayer de vous trouver de la place, assez proche pour que vous puissiez communiquer entre vous. Que pensez vous de l'appartement bleu? Dit le général Sirius en se retournant sur les autres généraux.

- Il serait parfait, il y a quatre chambres, avec chacune une salle de bain attenante, un salon et une salle à manger; ainsi vous pourrez y vivre à quatre sans vous soucier d'autre chose que de votre plan de mission. Nous mettrons également à votre dispositions des domestiques qui s'occuperont de tout. Expliqua Rémus.

- Parfait merci! Peut-on s'installer tout de suite ou faut -il que l'on attende que l'appartement soit prêt? Demanda Drago.

- Il est deja prêt! Le roi aime que à tout moment il puisse loger ses amis donc tout est toujours prêt! Expliqua Severus.

- Nous allons faire porter vos affaires, en attendant nous allons vous montrer l'appartement. Au plus vite vous serez installés, au plus vite vous pourrez réfléchir à votre mission! Dit Sirius.

Ils sortirent tous les sept de la salle de réunion du Palais.

Celle-ci était circulaire avec en son centre une table ronde entouré par des fauteuils qui semblaient tous très confortables, dont l'un d'entre eux était visiblement fait pour le roi, plus grand avec un dossier plus imposant sur lequel les armoiries Royale était clairement visible. Au centre de la table le dessin d'un phénix rappelait bien que c'était la salle de réunion de l'ordre.

Ils passèrent par de nombreux couloirs tous identiques avec des murs couleurs crèmes, des bougies tout le long afin de voir et régulièrement des armures, des tableaux ou des boucliers accompagnés d'épées.

Au bout d'un certain temps ils arrivèrent devant une porte savamment ouvrager, dans les ton de bois clair, on percevait des moulures fine et délicates sur les bordures de la porte et son encadrement. Sur la porte elle même, au centre , on voyait clairement le dessin d'une rose.

En entrant les contes et la comtesse étaient très surpris par la beauté du salon, tout en bleu avec des meubles richement décore, tous dans les tons de bois clair rappelant la porte.

La salle à manger était ni trop grande ni trop petite pour quatre personnes, mais capable de contenir le double si nécessaire. Avec une table ronde permettant une plus grande intimité entre les occupants, elle était dans un ton de bleu plus foncé que le salon.

Chaque chambre donnait directement dans le salon. La première était dans les tons clairs de blanc et jaune, elle fut attribué a Scorpius, un lit robuste en chêne trônait en son centre. Il y avait également une penderie du même bois.

La suivante dans les couleurs bleu et vert pâle fut attribué à Isabella, elle était composé d'un lit à baldaquin aux draps bleu et aux teinture verte, une penderie en noyé avec un dessin de rose semblable à celui de la porte de l'appartement.

La troisième chambre était dans le tons de bleu et de jaune très vif, elle fut donné a Harry, elle aussi possédait un lit à baldaquin aux draps jaune et aux teintures bleu et d'une penderie simple.

Enfin la dernière chambre fut pour Drago, elle était aux couleurs vert et jaune, un vert foncé face a un jaune très timide qui se retrouver sur le lit dont les draps étaient vert et une penderie coloré en jaune.

Rapidement les domestiques arrivèrent avec les affaires des contes et de la comtesse. Tout fut mit dans les chambres, on laissait à leur bon soin de les arranger à leur convenance.

- Bien maintenant que vous êtes installé on va vous laisser vous concerté et réfléchir. Faite nous part une fois décidé de ce que vous projetait de faire. Dit Severus

- Nous vous avertiront de notre projet et de notre départ. Vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire. Répondit Isabella.

- A bientôt alors! Dit Sirius.

- Prenait quand même le temps de vous reposer de vos combats avant de vous précipiter dans votre mission. Réprimanda Rémus.

- Nous prendront tous le temps qu'il nous est nécessaire pour être sur de réussir notre mission. Ne vous inquiétez point à notre sujet! Répondis Scorpius.

Les généraux sortirent et les laissèrent seul, ils espéraient qu'ils pourrait sauver le roi.

- Espèreront qu'ils sauront au moins parvenir à ne pas aggraver la situation. S'exprima Severus.

- Voyons Sev, ils sauront aller au royaume de Grindelwald sans se faire repérer, et je suis sur qu'ils sauveront le roi. Le réprimanda Sirius.

- Ils ne faut pas qu'ils se précipitent sinon ils se feront prendre. Je sais qu'ils peuvent le faire s'ils sont au meilleur de leur formes.

Pendant ce temps dans l'appartement, ses occupants discutaient déjà de savoir comment ils allaient pouvoir s'y prendre.

- La meilleur solution avant tous c'est de passer inaperçu pour cela ils nous faut l'apparence de villageois, Qu'en pensez vous? Proposa Harry.

- C'est une bonne idée , en dissimulant bien nos armes et en, en diminuant le nombre on peut le faire. Tu pourra t'habiller ainsi Dray ou n'est-ce pas assez raffiné à ton goût? Plaisanta Scorpius.

- Il me semble que nous devons sauver le roi avant tout. Peu importe la tenu et je saurait m'en accommodé. Répondit Drago légèrement vexé par les insinuation de son frère.

- Il faudrait également éviter d'y aller directement, peut être en faisant un grand détour, tel que partir par les royaumes du sud remonté par l'est et aller enfin en direction du nord. De plus si nous transportons quelques produit nous pourrions aisément passer pour des vendeurs qui cherches où installer leur commerce. Proposa Isabella.

- Excellente idée, mais il faut évité des produits périssables sinon il ne seront plus vendable une fois dans le royaume du nord. Dit Harry.

- Peut être des bijoux ou des vêtements, nous passerions facilement pour des bijoutier ou des couturiers, cela nous permettraient de porter des tenus plus raffiner. Présenta Drago.

- Mais également nos armes. Je pense que des vêtements serait le mieux, moins de risque d'être la cible de vol. Expliqua Isabella.

- C'est sur que avec des bijoux nous serions la proie de vol, avec des vêtements en revanche nous pourront voyager avec de grosses caisses et ainsi dissimuler nos armes au milieux de ceux-ci. Remarqua Harry.

- Va pour des vêtements alors ! Dit Scorpius.

- Bien maintenant prenons quelques jours de repos ici avant de retourner chez nous, afin de préparer notre voyage. Expliqua Isabella

- Je pense préférable de rester groupé , même pour rentré chez nous, ainsi nous iront plus vite. Dit Harry

- Le palais étant à la frontière du pays Godric et du pays Salazar, je pense préférable de commencé notre voyage par le pays du nord. Dit Drago

- Très bonne idée, après nous descendront au pays Salazar, et nous terminerons par le pays Rowena. Ainsi nous pourrons directement aller au Royaume Topaze. Dit Scorpius.

- Je pense qu'il est préférable ensuite de remonté par le royaume Émeraude puis le royaume Opalia. Les Elfes et les Sirènes sont moins dangereux que les dragons et les hippogriffes. Expliqua Drago.

- Oui mais Voldemort s'attendra moins à voir des humains arriver par le pays des dragons. Il est donc préférable de de passer par là! Qu'en pensez vous? Proposa Isabella.

- C'est sur que cela surprendrait tout le monde. Il faudra juste faire plus attention. Dit Harry.

Leur conversation fut si longue que la nuit s'était déjà installé et qu'un serviteur vint pour leur demander s'ils souhaitaient manger.

- Dans combien de temps le repas pourra-t-il être prêt? Demande Scorpius.

- D'ici une demi heure tous sera prêt. Répondit le domestique.

- Bien, prévenez nous dès que ce sera prêt. Merci!

Le serviteur parti après une légère révérence envers les occupants de l'appartement bleu. Qu'il laissait en grande conversation; pour rejoindre les cuisines. Une fois arrivés toutes les personne présentent l'accueillir avec des questions.

- Alors ont-ils des idées pour sauver le Roi?

- Vont-ils réussir?

- Sont-ils beau?

- Semble-t-ils courageux?

- Du calme mes amis laissez moi parler.

- Le silence se fit alors.

- Ils ont faim, alors il faut cuisiner vite, ainsi ils pourront continuer à réfléchir sur leur mission. Lorsque je suis arrivé, ils prévoyait leur voyage. Ils ne vont pas rester longtemps. Ils vont retourner chez eux pour prendre des vêtements et des armes plus approprié. Et oui ils sont beau et courageux. Laissaient les réfléchir je suis sur qu'ils vont le sauver, notre Roi.

Tous se mirent alors à tous préparer pour le repas des invités. Et une demi heure plus tard tout était prêt. Ce fut installé dans la salle à manger de l'appartement bleu et on fit prévenir ses habitants.

- Le repas est prêt vous pouvez venir.

- Nous arrivons merci! Dit Drago.

- Bon allons manger, on réfléchi mieux le ventre plein. Expliqua Harry.

- Après nous irons nous coucher afin de nous reposer du tournoi, demain nous aurons les idées plus claires pour trouver les meilleures solutions. Nous pourrons également exposer nos idées aux généraux, leur demander des précisions, de l'aide et leur idées. Proposa Scorpius.

Ils allèrent à la salle a manger et s'installèrent à table tout en continuant à discuter des meilleures solutions pour atteindre le royaume Grindelwald sans trop de problèmes.

En entrée, ils eurent une soupe de potiron qui les réchauffa. Puis un pot au feu pour palier au manque occasionné par le tournoi et le voyage. Comme dessert ils eurent droit à des pommes au four. Ils firent honneur au plat préparé spécialement pour eux. Ce qui fit plaisir au cuisiniers et cuisinières. Quand le repas fut fini, ils allèrent se couché chacun dans ses appartements.

Le lendemain matin ils étaient tous quatre réveillés vers 8 heure du matin, ils prirent un vrai petit déjeuné. C'était important pour qu'ils reprennent bien des forces. Puis ils allèrent voir les généraux pour leur exposer leurs idées, leur plans et leur projet. Ceux-ci leur expliquèrent les points fort et faible de leur idées mais dans l'ensemble trouvèrent leur plan très bon, et en mesure de réussir.

- Nous avons retrouvé un ancien plan du palais de Voldemort, vous allez pouvoir l'étudier et définir comment trouver et sauver le roi Albus.

Ils passèrent les deux jours suivants à étudier le plan, ils déterminèrent que le roi devait être retenu dans les geôles du palais. D'après le plan, il y avait un passage secret qui leur permettrait de rentrer par la foret avoisinante et ainsi de passer inaperçu au yeux des gardes qu'il y aurait surement.

Ils avaient déjà vu les tenus des sbires de Voldemort ainsi ils sauraient les éviter ou les contourner pour ne pas être repérer pendant leur mission.

Ils espéraient que le roi n'aurait pas trop souffert et serait en mesure de pouvoir marcher jusqu'à leur moyen de transport. Sinon ils prévoyaient de le porter à tour de rôle pour pouvoir avancer plus vite.

Après être donc resté trois jours dans l'appartement bleu du palais royal, ils se préparèrent à partir au château Griffy du pays Godric pour rencontrer le Duc et la Duchesse Potter, et prendre les affaires de Harry.

Un long voyage les attendait maintenant, mais c'est ce que nous verront dans le prochain chapitre.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

voilà c'est fini mon dieu que cela a été long. Je m'excuse du temps d'attente trois semaines je sais que c'est insupportable, mais quelques rewiew motive l'écrivain et l'aide à écrire plus vite. De toute façon pour continuer de poster j'attends d'avoir eu dix rewiew sur cette fanfic sinon je croit que ...

Laisser moi une rewiew pitiééééééééééééééééééééééé...

Missnoire84.


	5. Les parents !

NA: Me voilà de retour vous aurez au moins attendu moins longtemps que la dernière fois!!!

Sur ce bonne lecture et une tite rewiew please, merchi!!!!

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Chapitre 6 : Les parents!!!!(on sait tous qu'ils sont très chiant lol!)

Ils arrivèrent chez le duc et la duchesse Potter dans la soirée. Ils furent donc invité par ceux-ci à dîner avant leur départ pour le pays Salazar.

Ils furent très bien accueilli, surtout Isabella que le duc Potter souhaitait marier à son fils, ne comprenant toujours pas l'attrait de son fils pour les hommes. Il pensait qu'elle serait en mesure de lui montrer les avantages d'épouser une femme plutôt qu'un homme. Aussi eut il tous les égard pour la comtesse au dîner.

Voulez-vous encore de cette soupe Miss? Vous semblez beaucoup l'apprécier, ils est vrai que notre cuisinière est un vrai cordon bleu.

C'est vrai qu'elle est très bonne cette soupe, mais je pense que si je me permet d'en reprendre une troisième fois, je ne puisse plus faire honneur au reste du repas, que votre cuisinière à préparé spécialement pour nous.

Quel merveilleuse maîtresse de maison vous feriez, on voit que vos parent ont pris soin de votre éducation.

Soin de mon éducation, a vrai dire je ne l'aurait pas formulé ainsi. Mes parents m'ont appris à bien me comporter en société, tel une fille de bonne famille.

Cela ne semble pas vous rendre très heureuse à l'entente de l'amertume dans votre voix. Demanda Lily.

Mes parents n'ont jamais accepter mes choix, surtout celui de prendre leur place à la tête de notre pays. 3Une fille c'est fait pour être belle et se marier par pour le combat » disait mon père. Je leur est prouvait le contraire.

Je m'excuse de mon trop plein d'enthousiasme. J'en ai oublié que cela pourrait vous gêner. J'avoue que j'ai encore beaucoup de mal à accepter que mon fils préfèrent les hommes au femmes. Mais en vous rencontrant je comprend pourquoi. Un homme à tellement de caractère et ne se laisse jamais faire.

Alors qu'Isabella semblait se vexer, Lily ajouta:

Ce que mon époux à voulu dire c'est que face à votre combativité et votre force de caractère que peu de femme possèdent, il comprend l'inclinaison de notre fils pour un caractère comme le votre, mémé s'il est plus généralement présent chez les hommes. ( Je sais pas si c'est français mais j'ai du mal à expliquer désoler.)

Après ce repas riche en aventure, ils allèrent tous se coucher. En route Harry s'adressa à Isabella.

Je suis desolé pour la réaction de mes parents, surtout mon père. Je suis partie en lui annonçant ma préférence et il semble ne pas l'avoir digéré. De ce fait il à sauter sur l'occasion de ta présence et tes charmes pour me ramener « sur le droit chemin ».

Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon vous allaient tous trois subirent la même chose chez moi. Mes parents me sous estiment et craigne que je ne puisse jamais me marier. Du coup ils vont spéculer sur des relations possible entre nous pour me marier a l'un de vous. Enfin c'est surtout mon père qui est ainsi.

Il faudra prévenir Draco et Scorpius qu'ils n'en soit pas offusqué comme tu l'était tout à l'heure.

Tu as raison, je préfère éviter les problèmes avant le départ.

Il restèrent au château Potter durant deux jours le temps que toutes les affaires de Harry soit prête et que le nourriture pour le second voyage le fut aussi. Durant ce séjour chez ses parents Harry en profita pour s'expliquer avec son père sur son inclinaison. Ainsi il parti avec la bénédiction de ses deux parents quelques fut l'homme qu'il choisirait pour partager sa vie. Ce qu'il ne leur dit pas fut ses sentiments naissant pour Draco, qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à accepter. Certes Draco était beau, raffiné, délicat mais il n'avait pas un caractère de battant, mais plus sensible et fragile, presque comme celui d'une fille. C'est cela qui l'empêcha d'en parler avec ses parents.

Enfin le voyage repris, après des au revoir très émouvant avec Le duc et La duchesse Potter, tous quatre reprirent le route vers le pays Salazar et plus précisément le manoir Malfoy.

Sur le chemin Isabella expliqua la futur réaction de ses propres parents face aux fait qu'ils étaient les vainqueurs du tournoi de la disparition du roi et enfin de leur mission.

Il faut vous attendre à ce qu'ils vous proposent de m'épouser, qu'ils fassent mon éloge et qu'à chaque fois où vous serait seul avec eux ils ne parleront que de moi. Ils ne sont pas méchant mais craignent que mon choix provoque ma mort prématurément, sans que personne ne puisse prendre leur relève à la leur.

T'inquiètes pas aucun de nous ne posera de problème. Nous saurons écouter tes parents sans s'engager à ton égard. Expliqua D.

De toute façon nous avons l'habitude avec Draco depuis très longtemps nos parents font de grandes fêtes où tous les riches viennent, les parents passent alors la soirée à parler de leur enfants, qui sont les plus beau, les plus intelligents, à même de nous offrirent tous ce qu'un homme souhaite pour être heureux dans le mariage et bla bla bla. Rajouta Scorpius.

Ils arrivèrent au manoir Malfoy dans la soirée. Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'en approcher ils se rendirent compte que c'était soirée de fête. Le manoir était très éclairé, beaucoup de calèches étaient installé devant l'entrée principale. On entendait déjà le bruit du monde qui discutent et de la musique.

En arrivant ils furent accueilli par des domestiques qui s'occupèrent directement des chevaux et de leur affaires tandis que d'autres allèrent informer les maîtres des lieux de leur arrivé et enfin le dernier présent les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la salle de bal où tout le monde se trouver. A peine eurent-ils mis un pied dans celle-ci que les propriétaires les questionnèrent sur leur voyage, les résultats du tournoi, la disparition du roi, les personnes les accompagnant.

Bonsoir Père, Mère! Nous sommes fatigués car nous arrivons du château Potter au pays Godric. Cela nous seraient-ils possible de nous restaurer puis de nous reposer, nous répondrons à toutes vos question des demain matin sans faute. S'exclama Scorpius.

Bonsoir mon fils! Je vais vous faire préparer des appartements pour tes amis et un repas, après quoi vous pourrez aller vous reposer.

Merci père! A demain donc.

Reposez vous bien, à demain.

Ils suivirent donc un domestique jusqu'à un appartement prévu pour les amis, où tous quatre purent manger, à la fin du repas, les frères Malfoy n'eurent le courage de retraverser le Manoir et décidèrent donc de dormir dans une des chambres de l'appartement.

Ils furent tous réveiller le lendemain vers neuf heure. Dans l'appartement construit sur un modèle semblable de l'appartement bleu du palais royale, les chambres étaient toutes aux couleurs verte et argent tout comme le salon et la salle à manger. Ils se rendirent donc dans la salle à manger où les domestiques finissaient de préparer le repas.

Sitôt qu'ils furent assis le Duc et la Duchesse Malfoy entrèrent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner en leur compagnie.

Bonjour Sir, merci de nous accueillirent chez vous.

Mais pas de quoi Miss, les amis de mes fils sont toujours les bienvenue chez nous! Êtes vous marié? Qui sont vos parents? Demanda Lucius en s'adressant à Isabella et Harry.

Euh! Répondirent-ils en cœur en regardant Draco et Scorpius.

Père! S'insurgea Scorpius. Ils ne sont pas là pour ça bon sang!

Et alors peut être sont-ils de bon partie pour vous deux. D'autant plus s'il on une belle dote!

Au moins vous savez ce que vous voulez. Faites vous des proposition à tous les riches héritiers?

Je ne vous permet pas Miss de m'insulter ainsi! Je cherche le meilleur pour mes fils, finalement vous me semblait bien peu intéressante pour eux et cela même si vous êtes très riches. S'insurgea Lucius

Il me semble Père que sa réaction est légitime, au vu de votre comportement a son égard. Vous ne nous laissait même pas le temps de nous poser que déjà vous nous harceler de questions, après vous venez ici pour encore une fois trouver qui sera assez riche pour nous épouser. Avez vous pensez que ni Dray ni moi ne souhaitions épouser quelqu'un uniquement pour sa richesse.

Je pense que nous somme parfaitement apte à choisir qui nous épouserons, et surtout avec amour et non besoin d'augmenter votre fortune personnel, car cela est votre but en réalité. Nous ne somme pas des marchandise que l'on vend au plus offrant.

Et bien ce matin vous m'en voulez tous. A part vous jeune homme. Pourquoi ne parlez vous pas? Demanda le duc en s'adressant à Harry.

Et bien j'avoue que mon père m'a fait la même chose donc je comprend la situation de Draco et Scorpius même si je ne me sens pas offusquer comme Isabella car je sais qu'au prochain héritier plus riche vous m'aurez oublié!

Mon chéri je croit qu'il est temps que tu cesse de les embêter avec tes projet de mariage. Alors mes chéris que savez-vous de la disparition du Roi Albus?

Il a été enlevé par Lord Voldemort, et c'est pour cela qu'un tournoi a «été organisé. Dans le but de choisir le vainqueur pour l'envoyer secourir le roi. Expliqua Harry.

Et alors quels ont été les résultats du tournoi, auquel vous avez participer mes fils, je suis sur que vous l'avez gagné ou au moins toi Scorpius, Quand pars tu pour libérer le roi. Dit Lucius

En fait, commença Scorpius sous le regard coléreux des ses trois camarades, nous avons tous les quatre gagnés et nous sommes ici pour réunir les affaires qu'ils nous faut pour y aller.

Oh! euh je suis fière de toi Draco je savait que tu y arriverait. Je suis également surpris de voir que vos compagnons y sont aussi parvenu.

Il faut croire que nous sommes plus doué que ce que nous paraissons. Répliqua Isabella.

Félicitation à vous quatre alors. Et quel est votre mission exactement, comment pensait vous la remplir. Demande Narcissa.

Nous allons aller jusqu'au manoir de Voldemort en contournant son Royaume. Nous prévoyons de passer par le royaume Topaze puis Améthyste pour finir par le Royaume Rubis. Tout cela en nous faisant passer pour des couturier à la recherche d'un endroit où s'installer.

Mais ce sont des Royaumes très dangereux. S'alarma Lucius.

Oui mais Voldemort ne s'attendra pas à voir des gens passer par là, son armé y sera donc moins présente.

Afin de gagner du temps nous pensons partir ce soir en direction du pays Rowena, jusqu'au château Windeurs dans le but de récupérer les dernière affaires nécessaire à notre voyage, c'est à dire les affaires d'Isabella. C'est pour cela que j'ai fait préparer mes affaires par les domestiques ainsi qu'une charrette pour les transporter et que Dray à fait préparer les siennes ainsi que son matériel de couturier. De ce fait tout sera prêt ce soir après le diner. Expliqua Scorpius.

Et que comptez-vous faire en attendant ce soir? Demanda Narcissa.

Et bien faire visiter à Isabella et Harry, nous reposer pour limiter la fatigue des précédent voyage et de celui de la nuit prochaine. Dit Draco.

Et bien nous allons vous laisser, nous nous retrouveront dans la salle à manger du manoir pour le déjeuner.

A plus tard!

La journée passa très vite pour nos quatre voyageurs, ils firent un petit tour du domaine puis allèrent déjeuner et allèrent dormir jusqu'au diner. Après celui-ci ils dirent au revoir au duc et la duchesse Malfoy et partirent en direction du pays Rowena. Ils arrivèrent au château Windeurs dans la matinée. Les parents d'Isabella en furent ravis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient vu leur fille et la voir arriver accompagner de trois jeunes hommes firent penser au Duc qu'elle s'était enfin décider à se marier. C'est pourquoi sa première réaction fut:

Bonjours ! Alors lequel des trois est mon futur gendre.

Et bien aucun, désoler de vous décevoir mais nous ne sommes pas là pour cela. Expliqua Scorpius voyant la gêne d'Isabella.

Oh! Alors que faites vous chez moi?

Père! Nous sommes là pour une mission importante. Pouvons-nous entrer afin de vous expliquer plus en détails les raisons de notre arrivé.

Entrer donc, laisser mon mari, il est trop bête. Alors ma chérie comment vas-tu? Ce voyage a-t-il été aussi bien que tu le souhaitait?

Plutôt bien, le voyage, mais je vais très bien, je suis heureuse d'être de retour. Avez vous appris la disparition du roi?

Oui, que c'est-il passé? A-t-il été enlevé? Les généraux prévoient-ils de le secourir? Et qui sont tes compagnons?

Le roi a effectivement été enlevé par Voldemort, c'est pourquoi les généraux ont organiser un tournoi pour choisir le vainqueur et l'envoyer le sauver. Et mes compagnons sont avec moi même les vainqueurs de ce tournoi.

Félicitation ma chérie, et vous aussi jeunes hommes. Alors comment avez vous prévu de remplir votre mission?

Comme vous pouvez le voir nous avons commencer par rentrer chez nous pour réunir les affaires nécessaire à notre futur combat et pour se faire passer pour des couturier afin d'atteindre le Royaume Grindelwald sans danger.

Comment aller vous vous y rendre sans trop paraître suspect.

Et bien nous avons décidés de nous faire passer pour des couturier comme vient de l'expliquer Harry, donc nous allons nous vêtirent moins richement, nous prévoyons de voyager en charrette avec de grosse caisses pour transporter des vêtements, tissus et notre matériel. Dit Draco.

Nous avons également décidés de contourner le Royaume de Voldemort afin de paraître moins suspect, ainsi nous allons passer par le royaume Topaze puis Améthyste pour finir par le Royaume Rubis. Expliqua Scorpius.

Et quand allez vous nous quitter?

Demain dans la mâtiné. Toutes mes affaires seront prêté et le charrette et les chevaux aussi. Dit Isabella.

Dans ce cas venez vous restaurer et après vous vous reposerez pour que vous soyez vraiment en forme pour votre départ.

Merci Maman! Le déjeuner est-il prêt ou faut-il attendre?

Tout est déjà prêt, avez-vous pris un petit déjeuner ce matin?

En faite pas vraiment car nous voulions arriver au plus vite, Plus vite nous y seront, plus vite nous sauveront le roi.

Pensez quand même à vous reposer et à manger sinon vous ne pourrez agir efficacement pour le secourir.

Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, nous saurons nous gérer afin d'être dans les meilleures condition pour réussir notre mission.

Ils allèrent tous les six manger. Le Duc Windeurs ne dit plus un mots de la journée, il ne souhaitait plus décevoir sa fille qui venait de lui prouver qu'elle était apte à prendre la relève lorsque le temps sera venu. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de gagner un tournoi face à des homme surentrainer au combats. Le repas se passa donc dans le calme, chacun profitant pour se régaler des mets apporter par les domestiques.

La journée se passa dans les dernier préparatifs du voyage. Ainsi le soir à l'heure du diner tout été prêt pour leur grand départ le lendemain matin.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

REWIEW:

Lyraluna: Merci pour l'info j'ai fait la modification.

Hermoni: J'espère que les chapitres sont maintenant assez long pour toi j'avoue qu'au début c'était dur surtout que je poster toute les semaine donc j'avais peu de temps pour écrire les chapitres d'où leur taille. Merci de me lire et a très bientôt pour la suite.

Feasi: J'avoue avoir eu du mal pour le début je ne savait pas trop comment arriver a expliquer tout ce que j'avais imaginer sur l'histoire. J'espère que cela restera tel que tu l'aime normalement il y a deux couple Harry et Draco mais aussi Isabella et Scorpius donc c'est a la fois un HPDM et un OCC lol. Merci a bientôt pour la suite.

Cricket32: Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la longueur actuel te convient a bientôt pour la suite.

Sati-san: J'espère que la suite sera aussi bonne et que tu continuera a lire.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Merci a vous cher lecteurs d'être arriver jusqu'ici je vais faire mon possible pour poster la suite rapidement, même si pour cela il me faut du temps et de l'imagination. Finalement je n'ai pas mis ma menace a exécution concernant le nombre de rewiew reçu avant de poster la suite mais n'oublier pas que les rewiew sont le payement d'un auteur.

Voilà je vous laisse!!!-


	6. le voyage Part 1

NA: Salut à tous voici enfin la suite je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience mais comme dedans il y a mon tout tout tout tout tout premier lemon et bien j'ai eu du mal a l'écrire mais ça y est c'est fait et j'espère recevoir plein de rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et si j'en reçois vraiment beaucoup peut être que je pourrait vous mettre la suite très rapidement!!!!

BONNE LECTURE

ATTENTION LEMON!!!

chapitre 8 le voyage (part 2):

Ils commencèrent donc à préparer leur affaires et à réunir tous ce qui leur seraient nécessaire pour le voyage. Dès que tous fut prêt ils dirent au revoir aux quelques personnes avec lesquelles ils étaient devenus amis et partirent sans un regard en arrière. La relation entre Harry et Drago était toujours au beau fixe, même si elle n'avait toujours pas évolué. Tout deux craigniaient de trop s'attacher et de gêner leur mission. Cependant malgré leur relation fragile, leur amour l'un pour l'autre était très intense, c'est pourquoi il essayait de le cacher à l'autre. Mais Isabella et Scorpius avaient eux vus tous ce qu'ils se cachaient.

Ainsi lorsqu'après une journée entière a cheval, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une foret du royaume Durmstrang pour se reposer un peu. Ils prévoyait d'arriver à Krum dans trois jours en ne s'arrêtant que pour dormir. Cette nuit la Isabella et Scorpius parlèrent beaucoup de la relation unissant leur deux compagnons.

- J'ai remarqué qu'ils ne se montraient pas toute l'étendu de leur amour.

- Oui mon frère semble vouloir protéger Harry en lui cachant un part de ses sentiments.

- Penses tu que cela puissent interféré avec notre mission.

- Non au contraire, ils agiront avec plus de volonté de prudence pour protéger l'autre.

- Il faudrait donc leur leur dire de ne pas retenir leur sentiments pour qu'il ne se mette pas en danger en continuant à les cacher.

- Nous leur en parlerons demain soir avant d'aller se coucher. Ainsi une fois sous la tente, ils pourront se laisser aller à leurs sentiments.

- Oh Scorpius! Arrête avec tes sous entendu scabreux, aller bonne nuit gros bêta!

- Bonne nuit! _Ma princesse!(penser de Scorpius)_

Le lendemain, ils galopèrent toute la journée et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'en fin de journée pour manger et se reposer. Alors qu'ils étaient installé autour du feu Isabella commença:

- Bon Harry et Drago, il faut qu'on parle !!

Ceux ci la regardèrent surpris.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Ils s'inquiétèrent de la probable découverte de leurs sentiments profonds, par l'autre.

- Nous avons remarquer avec Isabella que vous étiez très épris l'un de l'autre mais que vous vous exténuiez à le cacher à l'autre. Si vous craigniez de mettre en péril notre mission sachez que au vu de vos actions et réactions, nous savons que cacher vos sentiments vous mettra plus en dangers que de les avouer.

- Nous pensons que vous pourrez, si vous assumer vos sentiments d'interagir avec beaucoup de complicité et ainsi augmenter nos chances de réussir notre mission.

- Bon maintenant tout le monde au lit, et attention vous deux, il nous reste encore un jour de route alors il faut être en forme demain.

- Ça va, on a compris, les gars pas trop de galipettes et dormez beaucoup. Demain il nous faudra de l'énergie pour la route mais aussi pour s'installer dans des nouveau locaux a Krum et enfin pour faire un tour de la ville afin de faire notre publicité.

- Bonne nuit à tous les deux

- Merci Scorpius, bonne nuit a vous aussi.

Ils allèrent tous quatre se coucher.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Depuis que leur relation avait débuté, ils dormaient tout les deux enlacés et cette nuit là ne fit pas exception. Ils se couchèrent donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes Harry se mit a bouger.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry?

- Hum, et bien en fait...

- Harry, tu sais que je t'aime, tu peux tous me dire tu sais!

- C'est a dire que .........

- HARRY!! Dis moi!

- C'est que chaque soir on dort enlacer, et c'est la première fois pour moi , que je suis aussi proche de quelqu'un que j'aime alors.....

- Alors quoi? Je ne vais pas te manger, c'est la première fois pour moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sexuelle avec qui que ce soit et je suis gêné et apeuré mais je sais que je t'aime et que toi aussi alors j'ai confiance.

- C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi c'est que je sais pas comment réagir. A chaque fois que je me rapproche de toi mon corps réagi et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je crois que j'ai un peu peur de ta réaction face a mon désir.

Lorsque Drago entendit que Harry avait du désir pour lui et craignait sa réaction, il lâcha la bride à son propre désir et commença à enlacer son futur amant avec plus de force.

- chut!!! Je t'aime et c'est le plus important.

Il commença par une série de baiser papillon sur tout le visage du conte Potter, afin de le rassurer et de lui montrer que quoiqu'il arrive il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Puis il lui enleva son haut afin de pouvoir embrasser son torse couleur de miel, qu'il aimait tant.

Harry pendant ce temps se laisser complètement faire par la douceur de son tout nouveau compagnon.

Harry ne voulant pas être le seul à profiter commença a lui caresser également le torse, il finit même par lui enlever son haut.

Drago embrassait , léchait, suçait tous ce à quoi il avait accès mais ne cesser de revenir vers les lèvres douces et pulpeuse de son amant.

Harry pendant ce temps caressait de ses main tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre et été envahi par un plaisir incommensurable.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, n'y étant pas habitué, il s'accrochait au conte Malfoy comme à une boué tant celui ci lui faisait du bien. Drago se mit à descendre au niveau du nombril de son amant et passa ses mains sous l'élastique du boxer d'Harry, celui ci été si perdu dans les affres du plaisir qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que son boxer n'était plus là.

Drago pu ainsi jouir d'une vue entière de son ange dans sa totale nudité.

Il le trouvait beau, si beau, trop beau il ne pouvait que s'extasier de la chance d'avoir son corps et son cœur.

Il se promit que cette nuit serait pour eux deux inoubliable.

Après l'avoir examiner sous toutes les coutures à l'aide de ses doigts et ses lèvres, il se mit à cajoler (de ses doigts) le sexe dressé devant lui et qui n'attendait que ses bons soins.

Il arracha ainsi une litanie de son, très agréable à son oreille, mais dans le but d'en obtenir d'avantage il se mit a le sucer, tout d'abord délicatement comme pour en apprendre la forme et le goût, puis au fur et à mesure qu'Harry criait plus fort, il accéléra jusqu'au point ou Harry joui en hurlant son prénom et fut secouer de spasme dû au plaisir inouï qu'il prenait.

Drago ralenti donc ses gestes jusqu'à lâcher son nouveau jouet pour remonter le long du torse de son compagnon et de lui voler ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Pendant que Harry semblait revenir du septième ciel, Drago en profita pour se débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements soit son boxer et ainsi se rallonger sur son presqu'amant afin de pourvoir enfin le sentir tout contre son corps.

Celui ci ressenti une décharge électrique lorsqu'enfin son amant fut entièrement allongé et recommença à bander en imaginant ce qui allait suivre.

Drago embrassa Harry avec douceur et recommença a jouer avec son torse tout en lui présentant trois de ses doigts que Harry s'empressa de sucer de la même manière que son partenaire plus tôt sur une autre parti de son corps, en y repensant Harry se senti durcir encore plus.

Lorsque Drago jugea ses doigts suffisamment humide il les repris et tout en frôlant le corps de Harry, les descendit jusqu'à son entrée, pendant qu'il lui dévorait la bouche, il introduit en lui un doigt qui passa inaperçu pour Harry.

Il fut rapidement suivi d'un second doigt qui causa une légère grimace pour le pénétré, c'est pourquoi Drago recommença a titiller les tétons durcis de son partenaire de sa langue, pendant que son autre main masser avec langueur le sexe de nouveau érigé d'Harry.

Le troisième doigt ne fut guère plus douloureux grâce au bon soin du conte Malfoy qui focalisa l'attention de son amant sur son autre main qui le caressait toujours.

Drago le prépara ainsi durant quelques minutes , puis le jugeant prêt retira ses doigt, et se plaça à l'entrée de son amant. Avant de commencer Drago lui dit:

- Harry je sais que quoi que je fasse je vais te faire mal, mais après cela va passer, j'attendrai que tu soit prêt pour continuer, alors n'hésite pas à m'arrêter ou a me dire ce que tu veux d'accord?

- D'accord, je t'aime!

Drago pénétra Harry en une seul poussé, à la grimace que celui ci faisait, il se doutait de la douleur qu'il avait du lui causait mais savait qu'ainsi il souffrirait moins longtemps.

Et il resta ainsi a caresser le sexe d'Harry qui avait perdu de sa vigueur pendant la pénétration et attendant qu'il se soit habitué à l'intrusion.

Au bout de quelques minutes Harry sentit la douleur renflouer et le plaisir d'être ainsi remplit monter, il voulait déjà plus alors il bougea légèrement les hanches.

Drago comprenant que la douleur était déjà passé commença ses va et viens avec langueur, ce qui fut insupportable pour Harry qui ressentait un plaisir immense, cela était bien meilleur que la fellation qu'il venait d'avoir, cette sensation d'être remplit, d'appartenir et de posséder l'autre le mener lentement mais surement vers l'orgasme, il faisait donc par de ses sensations de par ses cris qu'il ne s'apercevait pas de pousser mais dont Drago se régalait.

Drago se sentant proche commença a aller de plus en plus vite et à masturber son amant à la même vitesse que ses aller et venu.

Ils ne leur fallu à tout deux que peu de ce traitement pour atteindre l'apogée de leur plaisir et ainsi jouir en hurlant le prénom de leur partenaire.

Lorsque l'orgasme les eu terrassé Drago se laissa tomber au coté de Harry sans le lâcher, ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacé comme des koalas , mais heureux de leur première nuit de bonheur.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent à Krum en fin de journée. Le tournoi n'avait pas encore commencer, mais toute la ville était en ébullition, et se préparer pour cet événement. Ils eurent la chance de trouver assez rapidement des locaux pour pouvoir s'installer. Une fois cela fait, chacun parti de son coté pour acheter les fournitures qui leur seront nécessaire durant leur séjour et à chaque fois , ils glissaient les informations les concernant, se faisant ainsi de la publicité.

De ce fait le soir même, ils trouvèrent à leur portes beaucoup de personnes souhaitant profiter de leur service. Ils prirent les vêtement à recoudre, les patrons des modèle de vêtements à faire et expliquèrent qu'ils y travailleraient dès que possible.

- Revenez demain, nous pourrons vous dire combien de temps il nous faudra pour tout faire.

- Merci d'être venu !

Ils fermèrent le magasin et allèrent se préparer à manger.

- Eh bien nous avons déjà beaucoup de travail qui nous attend n'est ce pas Dray!

- Oui, nous pourront commencer dès ce soir à faire les retouches rapides et nous verront demain matin pour l'étude des patrons!

- Il nous faudra aussi les mensurations des clients pour les vêtements à fabriquer.

- Je n'aurait jamais cru que nous aurions autant de travail! Vous allez passer beaucoup de temps à coudre, moi a accueillir les clients et Scorpius à nous faire de la publicité.

- J'irait voir demain si je peut faire une annonce lors du tournoi, pour que tout les chevaliers entendent parler de notre magasin. D'ailleurs il nous faudrait un nom accrocheurs! Vous avez des idées?

- Et pourquoi pas Duo de Couture!

- Non pas assez accrocheurs désoler frero!

- Moi je propose Recouvite!

- C'est bon ça! Ça me plait et vous?

- J'aime bien aussi désoler mon amour, je croit que l'on va prendre la proposition d'Isabella.

- Pas de problème chéri, moi aussi je trouve ça génial, félicitation Isabella, tu as trouvé le nouveau nom de notre magasin.

- Merci les garçons, je suis contente que cela vous plaisent.

- Bon on commence à regarder les retouches à faire comme ça après on pourra allez se coucher.

Dit Drago en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

- Ok comme ça tu te retrouveras plus vite entre ses bras c'est ça!!

Cette remarque fit rougir Harry et Drago, car même s'ils savent que leur compagnons savaient ou se doutaient de leur relations, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'en parler devant eux.

- Eh alors entre Scorpius et toi, ça avance?

- Dray, ou tu vas chercher toutes ces bêtises?

- Parce que vous croyez qu'on a pas vu la façon dont vous vous regardez quand l'autre ne le voit pas!!

- Arrête Harry , c'est pas parce que toi et mon frère êtes ensemble qu'il faut forcement amener Isabella à m'aimer pour que nous formions un quatuor amoureux.

- Si j'ai bien suivi, toi tu m'aimes déjà!

- Euh.........

Harry et Drago partirent dans leurs chambres, dans le but de les laissaient seul tout les deux.

- La dernière fois tu semblais dégouté à l'idée d'une relation entre nous et maintenant tu m'aimes. Je ne te comprend pas!

- En fait je n'était pas dégouté mais très surpris, seulement lorsque tu t'es rétracté, j'ai alors réaliser que j'étais déjà amoureux de toi et j'étais triste que de ton coté ce ne soit pas le cas.

- En réalité j'était déjà amoureuse mais ta réaction m'a amener à me rétracter. Je ne voulais pas que tu es pitié de moi et de mes sentiments, alors je me suis rétracter en te laissant une ouverture.

- C'est vrai mais tu ne me laissais pas voir une évolution alors je commencer à désespérer.

- J'avoue ne pas avoir vu une évolution chez toi non plus sinon je t'aurais laisser entrevoir des possibilités.

- Et moi je n'ai pas voulu trop montrer mes sentiments , pour ne pas souffrir.

- Ce que nous avons été bête, nous reprochions à Harry et Drago de se masquer leur sentiments réciproques, sans nous rendre compte que nous faisions de même.

Pour confirmer ses sentiments Scorpius embrassa Isabella avec douceur et passion. Ce baiser les laissa tout deux pantelants. Voyant l'état de l'autre et sens se concerter, il recommencèrent à s'embrasser tout en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

La suite au prochain chapitre en espérant avoir quelques rewiew qui m'aiderais à écrire plus vite!!!

Voilà tous a vos clavier pour me laisser un petit message et me dire si cela vous a plu, soyez gentil c'était mon tout premier lemon, en esperant qu'il vous ai plu!!


	7. Le voyage Part 2

NA: Salut a tous voici enfin la suite je sais que vous l'attendiez avec impatience mais comme dedans il y a mon tout tout tout tout tout premier lemon et bien j'ai eu du mal a l'écrire mais ça y est c'est fait et j'espère recevoir plein de rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en pensait et si j'en reçois vraiment beaucoup peut être que je pourrait vous mettre la suite très rapidement!!!!

BONNE LECTURE

ATTENTION LEMON!!!

chapitre 8 le voyage (part 2):

Ils commencèrent donc à préparer leur affaires et à réunir tous ce qui leur seraient nécessaire pour le voyage. Des que tous fut prêt ils dirent au revoir au quelques personne avec lesquelles ils étaient devenus amis et partirent sans un regard en arrière. La relation entre Harry et Drago était toujours au beau fixe, même si elle n'avait toujours pas évolué. Tout deux craigniez de trop s'attacher et de gêner leur mission. Cependant malgré leur relation fragile, leur amour l'un pour l'autre était très intense, c'est pourquoi il essayait de le cacher à l'autre. Mais Isabella et Scorpius avaient eux vus tous ce qu'il se cachaient.

Ainsi lorsqu'après une journée entière a cheval, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une foret du royaume Durmstrang pour se reposer un peu. Ils prévoyait d'arriver à Krum dans trois jour en ne s'arrêtant que pour dormir. Cette nuit la Isabella et Scorpius parlèrent beaucoup de la relation unissant leur deux compagnon.

J'ai remarqué qu'ils ne se montrait pas toutes l'étendu de leur amour.

Oui mon frere semble vouloir protéger Harry en lui cachant la réel étendu de ses sentiments.

Penses tu que cela puissent interféré avec notre mission.

Non au contraire, ils agiront avec plus de volonté de prudence pour protéger l'autre.

Il faudrait donc leur leur dire de ne pas retenir leur sentiments pour qu'il ne se mette pas en danger pour continuer à les cacher.

Nous leur en parlerons demain soir avant d'aller se coucher. Ainsi une fois sous la tente, ils pourront se laisser aller a leur sentiments.

Oh Scorpius! Arrête avec tes sous entendu scabreux, aller bonne nuit gros bêta!

Bonne nuit! _Ma princesse!(penser de Scorpius)_

Le lendemain; ils galopèrent toute la journée et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'en fin de journée pour manger et se reposer. Alors qu'ils étaient installé autour du feu Isabella commença:

Bon Harry et Drago, il faut qu'on parle !!

Ceux ci la regardèrent surpris.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Ils s'inquiète de la probable découverte de leur sentiment profond, par l'autre.

Nous avons remarquer avec Isabella que vous étiez très épris l'un de l'autre mais que vous vous exténuiez a le cacher à l'autre. Si vous craigniez de mettre en péril notre mission sachez que au vu de vos action et réaction, nous savons que cacher vos sentiments vous mettra plus en dangers que de les avouer.

Nous pensons que vous pourrez, si vous assumer vos sentiments d'interagir avec beaucoup de complicité et ainsi augmenter nos chances de réussir notre mission.

Bon maintenant tout le monde au lit, et attention vous deux, il nous reste encore un jour de route alors il faut être en forme demain.

Ca va, on a compris, les gars pas trop de galipettes et dormez beaucoup. Demain il nous faudra de l'énergie pour la route mais aussi pour s'installer dans des nouveau locaux a Krum et enfin pour faire un tour de la ville afin de faire notre publicité.

Bonne nuit à tout les deux

Merci Scorpius, bonne nuit a vous aussi.

Ils allèrent tous quatre se coucher.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Depuis que leur relation avait débuté, ils dormaient tout les deux enlacer et cette nuit là ne fit pas exception. Ils se couchèrent donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes Harry se mit a bouger.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry?

Hum, et bien en fait...

Harry, tu sais que je t'aime, tu peux tous me dire tu sais!

C'est a dire que .........

HARRY!! Dis moi!

C'est que chaque soir on dort enlacer, et c'est la première fois pour moi , que je suis aussi proche de quelqu'un que j'aime alors.....

Alors quoi? Je ne vais pas te manger, c'est la première fois pour moi aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sexuelle avec qui que ce soit et je suis gêné et apeuré mais je sais que je t'aime et que toi aussi alors j'ai confiance.

C'est pas que j'ai pas confiance en toi c'est que je sais pas comment réagir. A chaque fois que je me rapproche de toi mon corps réagi et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je crois que j'ai un peu peur de ta réaction face a mon désir.

Lorsque Drago entendit que Harry avait du désir pour lui et craigniez sa réaction, il lâcha la bride a son propre désir et commença a enlacer son futur amant avec plus de force.

ssh!!! Je t'aime et c'est le plus important.

Il commença par une série de baiser papillon sur tout le visage du conte Potter, afin de le rassurer et de lui montrer que quoiqu'il arrive il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Puis il lui enleva son haut afin de pouvoir embrasser son torse couleur de mie, qu'il aimait tant.

Harry pendant ce temps se laisser complètement faire par la douceur de son tout nouveau compagnon.

Harry ne voulant pas etre le seul a profiter commença a lui caresser également le torse, il finit même par lui enlever son haut.

Drago embrassait , léchait, suçait tous ce à quoi il avait accès mais ne cesser de revenir vers les lèvres douce et pulpeuse de son amant.

Harry pendant ce temps caressait de ses main tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre et été envahi par un plaisir incommensurable.

Ne sachant pas comment réagir, n'y étant pas habitué, il s'accrochait au conte Malfoy comme a une boué tant celui ci lui faisait du bien. Drago se mit à descendre au niveau du nombril de son amant et passa ses mains sous l'élastique du boxer d'Harry, celui ci été si perdu dans les affres du plaisir qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que son boxer n'était plus là.

Drago pu ainsi jouir d'une vue entière de son ange dans sa totale nudité.

Il le trouvait beau, si beau, trop beau il ne pouvait que s'extasier de la chance d'avoir son corps et son cœur.

Il se promit que cette nuit serait pour eux deux inoubliable.

Apres l'avoir examiner sous toutes les coutures à l'aide de ses doigts et ses lèvres, il se mit à cajoler (de ses doigt) le sexe dresser devant lui et qui n'attendait que ses bons soins.

Il arracha ainsi une litanie de son, très agréable a son oreille, mais dans le but d'en obtenir d'avantage il se mit a le sucer, tout d'abord délicatement comme pour en apprendre la forme et le goût, puis au fur et a mesure qu'Harry criait plus fort, il accéléra jusqu'au point ou Harry joui en hurlant son prénom et fut secouer de spasme dû au plaisir inouï qu'il prenait.

Drago ralenti donc ses gestes jusqu'à lâcher son nouveau jouet pour remonter le long du torse de son compagnon et de lui voler ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Pendant que Harry sembler revenir du septième ciel, Drago en profita pour se débarrasser de ses dernier vêtements soit son boxer et ainsi se rallonger sur son presqu'amant afin de pourvoir enfin le sentir tout contre son corps.

Celui ci ressenti un décharge électrique lorsqu'enfin son amant fut entièrement allongé et recommença à bander en imaginant ce qui allait suivre.

Drago embrassa Harry avec douceur et recommença a jouer avec son torse tout en lui présentant trois de ses doigts que Harry s'empressa de sucer de la même manière que son partenaire plus tôt sur une autre parti de son corps, en y repensant Harry se senti durcir encore plus.

Lorsque Drago jugea ses doigts suffisamment humide il les repris et tout en frôlant le corps de Harry, les descendit jusqu'à son entrée, pendant qu'il lui dévorait la bouche, il introduit en lui un doigt qui passa inaperçu pour Harry.

Il fut rapidement suivi d'un second doigt qui causa une légère grimace pour le pénétré, c'est pourquoi Drago recommença a titiller les tétons durci de son partenaire de sa langue, pendant que son autre main masser avec laqueur le sexe de nouveau érigé d'Harry.

Le troisième doigt ne fut guère plus douloureux grâce au bon soin du conte Malfoy qui focalisa l'attention de son amant sur son autre main qui le caressait toujours.

Drago le prépara ainsi durant quelques minutes , puis le jugeant prêt retira ses doigt, et se plaça à l'entrée de son amant. Avant de commencer Drago lui dit:

Harry je sais que quoi que je fasse je vais te faire mal, mais après cela va passer, j'attendrai que tu soit prêt pour continuer, alors n'hésite pas à m'arrêter ou a me dire ce que tu veux d'accord?

D'accord, je t'aime!

Drago pénétra Harry en une seul poussé, à la grimace que celui ci faisait, il se doutait de la douleur qu'il avait du lui causait mais savait qu'ainsi il souffrirait moins longtemps.

Et il resta ainsi a caresser le sexe d'Harry qui avait perdu de sa vigueur pendant la pénétration et attendant qu'il se soit habitué à l'intrusion.

Au bout de quelques minutes Harry sentit la douleur renflouer et le plaisir d'être ainsi remplit monter, il voulait déjà plus alors il bougea légèrement les hanches.

Drago comprenant que la douleur était déjà passé commença ses va et viens avec langueur, ce qui fut insupportable pour Harry qui ressentait un plaisir immense, cela était bien meilleur que la fellation qu'il venait d'avoir, cette sensation d'être remplit, d'appartenir et de posséder l'autre le mener lentement mais surement vers l'orgasme, il faisait donc par de ses sensations de par ses cris qu'il ne s'apercevait pas de pousser mais dont Drago se régalait.

Drago se sentant proche commença a aller de plus en plus vite et a masturber son amant à la même vitesse que ses aller et venu.

Ils ne leur fallu à tout deux que peu de ce traitement pour atteindre l'apogée de leur plaisir et ainsi jouir en hurlant le prénom de leur partenaire.

Lorsque l'orgasme les eu terrassé Drago se laissa tomber au coté de Harry sans le lâcher, ils s'endormirent ainsi enlacé comme des koala , mais heureux de leur première nuit de bonheur.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent a Krum en fin de journée. Le tournoi n'avait pas encore commencer, mais toute la ville était en ébullition, et se préparer pour cet événement. Ils eurent la chance de trouver assez rapidement des locaux pour pouvoir s'installer. Une fois cela fait, chacun parti de son coté pour acheter les fournitures qui leur seront nécessaire durant leur séjour et a chaque fois , ils glissaient les informations les concernant, se faisant ainsi de la publicité.

De ce fait le soir même, ils trouvèrent à leur portes beaucoup de personnes souhaitant profiter de leur service. Ils prirent les vêtement à recoudre, les patrons des modèle de vêtements a faire et expliquèrent qu'ils y travailleraient des que possible.

Revenez demain, nous pourrons vous dire combien de temps il nous faudra pour tout faire.

Merci d'être venu !

Ils fermèrent le magasin et allèrent se préparer à manger.

Eh bien nous avons déjà beaucoup de travail qui nous attend n'est ce pas Dray!

Oui, nous pourront commencer des ce soir à faire les retouches rapides et nous verront demain matin pour l'étude des patron!

Il nous faudra aussi les mensuration des clients pour les vêtements a fabriquer.

Je n'aurait jamais cru que nous aurions autant de travail! Vous allez passer beaucoup de temps à coudre, moi a accueillir les clients et Scorpius a nous faire de la publicité.

J'irair voir demain si je peut faire une annonce lors du tournoi, pour que tout les chevaliers entendent parler de notre magasin. D'ailleurs il nous faudrait un nom accrocheurs! Vous avez des idée?

Et pourquoi pas Duo de Couture!

Non pas assez accrocheurs désoler frero!

Moi je propose Recouvite!

C'est bon ça! Ça me plait et vous?

J'aime bien aussi désoler mon amour, je croit que l'on va prendre la proposition d'Isabella.

Pas de problème chéri, moi aussi je trouve ça génial, félicitation Isabella, tu as trouvé le nouveau nom de notre magasin.

Merci les garçons, je suis contente que cela vous plaisent.

Bon on commence à regarder les retouches à faire comme ça après on pourra allez se coucher.

Dit Drago en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Ok comme ça tu te retrouveras plus vite entre ses bras c'est ça!!

Cette remarque fit rougir Harry et Drago, car même s'ils savent que leur compagnons savaient ou se doutaient de leur relations, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'en parler devant eux.

Eh alors entre Scorpius et toi, ça avance?

Dray, ou tu vas chercher toutes ces bêtises?

Parce que vous croyez qu'on a pas vu la façon dont vous vous regardez quand l'autre ne le voit pas!!

Arrête Harry , c'est pas parce que toi et mon frère êtes ensemble qu'il faut forcement amener Isabella à m'aimer pour que nous formions un quatuor amoureux.

Si j'ai bien suivi, toi tu m'aimes déjà!

Euh.........

Harry et Drago partirent dans leurs chambres, dans le but de les laissaient seul tout les deux.

La dernière fois tu semblais dégouté à l'idée d'une relation entre nous et maintenant tu m'aimes. Je ne te comprend pas!

En fait je n'était pas dégouté mais très surpris, seulement lorsque tu t'es rétracté, j'ai alors réaliser que j'étais deja amoureux de toi et j'étais triste que de ton coté ce ne soit pas le cas.

En réalité j'étaie déjà amoureuse mais ta réaction m'a amener à me rétracter. Je ne voulais pas que tu es pitié de moi et de mes sentiments, alors je me suis rétracter en te laissant une ouverture.

C'est vrai mais tu ne me laissais pas voir une évolution alors je commencer à désespérer.

J'avoue ne pas avoir vu une évolution chez toi non plus sinon je t'aurais laisser entrevoir des possibilités.

Et moi je n'ai pas voulu trop montrer mes sentiments , pour ne pas souffrir.

Ce que nous avons été bête, nous reprochions à Harry et Drago de se masquer leur sentiments réciproques, sans nous rendre compte que nous faisions de même.

Pour confirmer ses sentiments Scorpius embrassa Isabella avec douceur et passion. Ce baiser les laissa tout deux pantelants. Voyant l'état de l'autre et sens se concerter, il recommencèrent à s'embrasser tout en se dirigeant vers leur chambre.

La suite au prochain chapitre en espérant avoir quelques rewiew qui m'aiderais à écrire plus vite!!!

Voilà tous a vos clavier pour me laisser un petit message et me dire si cela vous a plu, soyez gentil c'était mon tout premier lemon, en esperant qu'il vous ai plu!!


	8. Le voyage fin

Chapitre 9: Le voyage fin!

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre , les main se mirent en ballade sur le corps de l'autre. Cherchant les zones sensibles, entraînant un concert de gémissement. Les vêtements tombèrent rapidement sous ces mains baladeuse avide de sensation. Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser, des que le souffle venait a manquer Scorpius descendait embrassait le cou, la clavicule ou la poitrine d'Isabella, mais revenait toujours à ses lèvres.

Le désir montait à une vitesse fulgurante dans leur veines. Soudain les jambes d'Isabella butèrent sur le lit, dans lequel elle se laissa tomber en embarquant son amant. Il atterrirent en souplesse sur le lit. Isabella appréciait le poids de son amant installé sur elle, tout en lui caressant le dos.

Ils continuait de s'embrassait avec passion ce qui provoqua un frisson de plaisir sur les deux corps allongés. C'est ainsi qu'Isabella ressenti le membre dresse de son compagnon qui se presser contre sa cuisse, elle entama alors une série de léger mouvement de bassin afin de ressentir encore plus le désir de son partenaire.

Scorpius sentant son désir augmenter au point de craindre de ne pouvoir se retenir s'éloigna du corps frémissant sous lui. Il commença une descente vers la zone la plus sensible de sa partenaire, souhaitant lui offrir un maximum, de plaisir avant de lui imposer la douleur de son propre plaisir lors de la pénétration.

Il embrasse et suça sa gorge, puis sa clavicule, ils descendit ensuite vers ses seins pour attiser son désir en aspirant un a un ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient durcit par le plaisir. Puis il embrassa son ventre plat et ferme, il joua avec son nombril, imitant dans celui ci l'acte sexuel qu'il rêvait de faire. Il se retint de l'exécuter immédiatement mais continua a descendre jusqu'au sexe de sa compagne et passa sa langue dessus provoquant une décharge de désir en lui même et des tremblement incontrôlables chez Isabella.

Il continua donc ainsi, à passer sa langue sur la zone la plus sensible du sexe de sa partenaire. Il jouissait des cris de plaisir qu'il tirait de sa partenaire, il décida de glisser sa langue dans l'ouverture de celle ci, ce qui fit redoubler les cris de sa compagne.

Il recommença à lécher son clitoris tout en commençant à faire pénétrer un doigt en elle. Une fois le doigt totalement entrer, il le courba afin de provoquer plus de plaisir à sa partenaire. Puis il fit pénétrait deux doigts afin de la détendre et de la préparer à sa prochaine venu. Il la sentait jouir et ses étroitesse sur ses doigts provoquait en lui des vagues de désir intense, rien en imaginant la même chose sur son membre douloureux, il pourrait presque atteindre l'orgasme également, mais il voulait tellement la sentir qu'il se retenait.

C'est pourquoi il la pénétra de trois doigts et essaya de la préparer le plus rapidement possible. Lorsqu'il la sentie assez détendu, il lâcha son sexe. Elle retomba sur le lit ne s'étant pas rendu compte de s'être arqué a ce point! Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et s'installa entre ses jambes ecartés. Il commença alors tout doucement à la pénétrer sans cesser de l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il la senti se raidir il s'arrêta puis fit des petits va et vient afin de la détendre, de ce fait chaque fois il allait un peu plus loin jusqu'à passer la barrière de sa virginité en lui provoquant le minimum de douleur.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement en elle, il cessa tout mouvement pour lui laisser du temps mais également pour se retenir. Lorsqu'il la senti entièrement détendu et lui même capable, il commença ses va et vient, tout d'abord doucement pour pouvoir tenir un maximum, puis plus rapidement sous les injonctions de sa partenaire. Il ne leur fallu pas beaucoup de temps à ce rythme pour venir ensemble en criant le prénom de leur partenaire.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Le lendemain matin, sitôt levés tous quatre se mirent au travail, il leur fallait maintenant confirmer leur couverture. Isabella et Drago firent en premier les simples retouches pendant qu'Harry accueillait les visiteurs et récupérait le travail pour ses compagnons. Scorpius réussi à entrer dans le tournois et à faire une annonce pour favoriser la publicité et amener des clients dans leur boutiques.

Écoute ce qu'on va faire c'est que je coupe le tissu suivant le modèle et toi tu les couds ensembles ainsi on ira plus vite.

Et des que tu as fini les morceaux tu m'aides!

Bien sur Drago, heureusement que nous avons pris ma machine à coudre, sinon on n'avancerait pas assez vite, mais avec les deux machines on peut le faire!

De plus si on apprend à mon frère à couper le tissu suivant les patrons on gagnera encore du temps

Excellente idée! Dès qu'il rentre on le met au boulot!!

Ainsi pendant presque un mois ils restèrent à Krum et travaillèrent beaucoup. Mais ils n'avaient pas oublier leur mission, loin de là. Au contraire tous les soir ils étudiaient la carte du château de Voldemort ainsi une fois sur place, ils n'en aurait plus besoin et seraient apte à se retrouver dans le château.

Lorsqu'ils enfin purent quitter Krum, les tournois commençaient à diminuer et ils avaient moins de travail, ils preparèrent leur dernier voyage avant le retour chez eux.

Ainsi leur voyage vers leur mission ne dura que deux jours. Le soir avant de franchir la frontière, ils firent une halte afin de s'assurer que leur plan était bien roder.

Bon Isabella et Scorpius vous y aller comme un couple, s'il y a le moindre problème Harry et moi on traverse la frontière, vous nous rejoindraient des que possible.

Ok mais avant de vouloir libérer le Roi, il ne faut pas oublier d'attendre les autres d'accord Dray.

Oui, je comprend bien que cela sera plus facile à quatre que à deux.

Mais on va essayer de vous dégager le terrain si on peut, cela vous permettra de nous rejoindre plus vite.

Harry a raison, on fera tous le maximum pour se retrouver là bas à quatre. Sinon ils sera difficiles de secourir le Roi.

Isabella ça va, tu semble soucieuse depuis notre départ de Krum?

Ca va, merci de t'inquiété mon chéri. En fait je me demandait comment nos parent respectifs réagiraient à nos relations.

J'y ai pensé aussi, je pense que ma mère le prendrai bien mais mon père, il perdra tout espoir de me voir épouser « une femme,une vrai » comme il dit. Cependant je sais qu'il apprécie Drago et Scorpius donc peut être qu'il comprendra. En revanche ce qui m'inquiète le plus ce sont tes parents Dray chéri, je ne sais si ton père acceptera mes sentiments à ton égard.

Je pense que le plus simple pour le moment et pour nous quatre serait de ne pas montrer nos sentiments!

Mais Scorpius..

Il n'y a pas de mais, afin de réussi la mission, ramener le roi au royaume et rester heureux ensemble, nous devons mentir, je suis desolé ma Isabelle, mais cela reste la meilleur solution. Même si nous alors tout les quatre en souffrir, nous le faisons pour le royaume de Poudlard!

Pour le royaume de Poudlard! Dirent-ils tous les quatre en choeur.

Bien allons nous coucher demain sera une grande journée.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Hé les amoureux arrêtaient de vous embrasser et dite nous ce que vous faites ici!

Nous venons voir le fabuleux château du futur maître du Monde!

On n'en a pas pour longtemps, n'est ce pas mon chéri! On souhaite faire valoir la magnificence du maître de ce Royaume!

C'est bon passer, on vous laisse tranquille, mais n'oublier pas de dire que Voldemort est le plus grand, le plus beau et le plus puissant du monde!

Ils disparurent au bout du chemin après une lente avancé du çà l'échange amoureux.

Pendant leur discussion avec les gardes Drago et Harry avaient réussis à se faufiler et à disparaître dans les bois environnants. Ils avaient decidés de laisser la charrette dans les bois non loin de la frontière dans le royaume Grindelwald ainsi si la fuite est nécessaire ils gagneront du temps grâce aux chevaux.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous quatre dans le bois, assez proche du château de Voldemort.

prêt! Bon Harry, Drago et Scorpius passez par les dessous, moi je vais refaire diversion et essayer de voir pour visiter le château. Si j'y arrive je sème les gardes et je vous rejoint.

Ok! A de suite alors!

Il faudra se dépêcher dès que l'on a trouver le Roi!

Scorpius et Harry vous aiderai le roi à avancer jusqu'à la charrette et Drago et moi on surveillera l'avant et l'arrière! On est parti!

Bonjours! Euh j'aimerai beaucoup beaucoup visiter le château du grand , du beau, du magnifique Voldemort, le maître du Monde!

Isabelle expliqua ceci au garde avec des étoiles dans le regard!

Les gardes se regardèrent et d'un signe de tête acceptèrent.

Nous serions ravi de vous accompagner Mademoiselle!

Par ici, vous allez pouvoir voir la chambre de Voldemort!

Les deux gardes discutèrent pendant tout le trajet , Isabella vit bien qu'ils ne la menaient pas vers la chambre de Voldemort, mais une chambre d'ami et tout en participant à la conversation et glissant quelques flatteries, prépara son plan.

Isabella laissa entrevoir son émerveillement en constatant le désir des deux gardes. Elle décida donc d'en jouer en les flattant tous les deux sans laisser voir une préférence c'est ainsi qu'en arrivant devant la chambre, ils entrèrent tous les deux en se disputant les faveurs de la belle qui elle n'entra pas mais partie rejoindre ses compagnons.

Ouahou tu as était rapide!

Vous l'avez trouvé? C'était trop facile, une fille naïve et emerveillé, on ce l'arrache! Répondit Isabella en faisant son regard plein d'étoiles.

Eblouissant! Et tous les garçons tombent dans le panneau! Rigola Harry.

Le roi est là, mais on arrive pas à ouvrir la porte!

Laisse moi faire mon amour! Vive les épingles à cheveux! Dit Isabella en attrapant une de celle maintenant sa coiffure.

Il ne lui fallu pas plus d'une minute pour crocheter la serrure et ouvrir la porte.

Le roi était comme endormie, il semblait faible, ils le reveillèrent.

Votre majesté nous somme la pour vous sauver! Comment vous sentez-vous? Pouvez vous marcher?

Le roi acquiesça de la tête et se leva. La course commença alors. Drago les devançaient pour s'assurer que la voie été libre, suivait Harry, le Roi et Scorpius qui l'aidait à avancer, puis Isabella fermait la marche en s'assurant qu'ils n'étaient pas suivi.

Arrivé à la charrette Drago prit les commandes pendant que Harry et Scorpius aidait le Roi à monter et le cachèrent, Isabella s'installa à coté de Drago, ils partirent à une vitesse normale pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Ils arrivèrent vite à la frontière séparant le Royaume Grindelwald et le Royaume de Poudlard. Où les gardes les prenant pour des paysans les laissèrent passer. Dès qu'ils furent hors de la vu des gardes, ils accelerèrent et s'arretèrent à la première auberge. Le roi avait besoin de manger, de se reposer et de soin, dont Isabella s'occupa. Ils reprirent la route le lendemain à midi prévoyant de quoi manger pour les deux jours de voyage à venir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au palais Royale où les généraux les accueillirent et prirent le relais auprès du roi.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Voili voilou, un autre chapitre de fini, je suis sincèrement désolé pour le retard mais avec les examens puis ma semaine de ski et enfin les grèves, je n'ai pas pu écrire beaucoup et rapidement cependant voici le chapitre 9 et je vais faire au mieux pour la suite je vais également poster le one-shot que j'ai écrit pendant le ski en espérant qu'ils vous plaira mes chers lecteurs.

Maintenant je me mets à genou pour vous demandez de bien vouloir me laisser quelques rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en penser!

Merci et à bientôt pour la suite!


	9. les felicitations

NA: Et voici un nouveau chapitre j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre.

Une rewiew please!!!!!

Chapitre 10: Les félicitations du roi!

Pendant que les généraux , s'occupaient du Roi, les contes et la comtesse furent amener à l'appartement qu'ils avaient déjà utilisé.

Souhaitez vous un repas avant de vous reposer?

Oui s'il vous plait, le voyage a été long.

Quelques minutes après, ils étaient tous quatre a table. Une fois le repas terminer, ils allèrent se coucher, Harry avec Drago et Isabella avec Scorpius.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Le lendemain, on leur laissa la journée pour se reposer.

Et si on sortaient en ville?

Pourquoi pas ma princesse!

J'ai entendu dire que le bal allait avoir lieu, et si on s'achetait des tenus?

Excellente idée Dray , on peut aussi passer chez le bijoutier, il me faudra des bijoux pour aller avec ma robe.

En avant pour la ville!

Et attend Harry, il faut que l'on mange d'abord et je voulait des nouvelle du roi.

Oui moi aussi, je veux des nouvelle du roi, allons manger avec les autres.

Oui mais attention, personne ne doit suspecter que nous sommes en couples tous les quatre d'accord frero.

Oui Scorpius, je vais faire attention.

Donc après un baiser langoureux pour les deux couples, tous quatre se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent , tous les princes et princesses étaient déjà présent, mais attendaient après le roi qui arriva accompagné de ses généraux, seulement quelques minutes après nos héros.

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans mon royaume. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre durant une si longue période, mais j'ai décidé malgré tous de faire le bal pour lequel vous vous étiez tous réunis. Je me suis également permis d'inviter les Ducs et Duchesses qui dirigent les trois pays de mon royaume, ils arriveront dans deux jours, pour le bal qui aura lieu dans quatre jours.

Messieurs Malfoy, Potter et Mademoiselle Windeurs, je souhaiterait m'entretenir avec vous après ce repas. Merci de votre attention et bonne appétit à tous.

Durant tous le repas les princesses et princes parlèrent du bal, de leur tenu, des achats qu'ils allaient leur falloir faire afin d'être, les plus beau, les plus spectaculaires.

Malgre le temps qu'ils avaient eu avant le retour du roi, aucun n'avait réellement prit le temps de faire connaissance avec les autres. La rivalité entre leur royaume été clairement visible autour de la table. Cependant tous étaient tombé sous le charmes des contes et de la comtesse. Ils espéraient les séduire et montraient leur supériorité aux autres.

Après le repas, le roi retrouva ses sauveurs, ainsi que ses généraux dans la salle du trône.

Bien , tout d'abord, je vous suis très reconnaissant de m'avoir sauvé. Je souhaiterait vous offrir quelques chose en échange de tout ce que vous avez fait. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de faire de vous mes princes et ma princesse. Vous serez au dessus de tous sauf moi!

Merci votre majesté! Répondirent -ils en cœur.

Il n'y a pas de quoi, c'est ce que vous méritiez. Pour la suite, je vous informe que si à l'origine je vous avez fait venir ici, c'était pour vous demander de bien vouloir diriger mon armée, L'ordre du phénix. Vous aurez bien entendu, l'aide de mes généraux. La guerre est commencé, il nous faut la gagner, sinon Voldemort tuera et détruira tous.

Nous l'en empêcherons, nous combattrons, jusqu'au dernier, pour libérer notre monde de son emprise.

Bien c'est exactement ce que j'attendais de vous quatre. Merci de votre aide, à bientôt. Les généraux vous informerons de tous ce qu'il vous faut savoir. Mais pas aujourd'hui, parce qu'aujourd'hui vous êtes au repos donc faites ce qu'il vous une bonne journée.

Merci votre majesté! Nous allons choisir nos tenus pour le bal. Nous serons de retour dans l'après midi.

Arrivé en ville, ils se dirigèrent vers la première boutique de robe de bal, mais en voyant qui l'occupaient, ils rebroussèrent chemin et allèrent dans une autre boutique plus éloigné mais possédant de plus beau modèle. Il ne fallu qu'une heure à Harry et Scorpius pour trouver la tenu parfaite. Un costume bleu nuit pour Scorpius et vert émeraude pour Harry, mettant ainsi leur yeux en valeur.

Nous avons fini, vous pensez en avoir encore pour long?

Je sais pas , c'est pas facile de faire vite et d'être jolie mon cœur, il me faut un jolie robe, quant à Dray, il veut lui aussi être très beau alors laissez nous faire, je propose que l'on se retrouve à midi au petit restaurant du bout de la rue.

D'accord à tout à l'heure alors! Tu viens Harry?

Je te suis!

Après un baiser pour les deux couples, Harry et Scorpius sortirent de la boutique . Ils se dirigèrent vers une bijouterie, ils avaient flashé sur des bijoux dans la vitrine.

Tu as vu ce dragon, il irait vraiment très bien sur Drago.

Et tu as vu cette rose en saphir, elle est de la même couleur que les yeux d'Isabella.

Je vois que vous êtes attirés par ces deux merveilles.

Je le prend! Dirent-ils en cœur.

J'en suis ravi, je doit vous prévenir que ces bijoux sont magique, beaucoup de personnes ont souhaitez les acheter, mais des qu'ils les ont eu en mains, finalement cela ne leur plaisez plus.

Pendant qu'ils expliquait cela le vendeur avait sortie les bijoux et mis dans les mains des futures acheteurs, ceux-ci ne semblèrent pas s'en désintéressaient et repartirent avec leur nouvelle acquisition. Ils continuèrent à flâner dans les rues de la ville en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de retrouver leur compagnon.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Pendant ce temps , Isabella et Drago avaient fini par trouver la tenue parfaite et souhaitez en faire la surprise à Harry et Scorpius le soir du bal. En sortant de la boutique Isabella exposa le vœux de se choisir des bijoux qui la mettrait en valeur dans sa robe de bal.

Tu sais j'aimerai trouver quelques chose que je puisse offrir à Harry, pour qu'il pense à moi, même si on est séparé!

Dans ce cas allons dans une armurerie, on pourrait trouver ce qui leur plairait vraiment.

Isabella trouva très rapidement une parure qui irait avec la robe qu'elle venait d'acheter.

Ils trouvèrent une armurerie, à quelques pas de la bijouterie et entrèrent.

Oh, regarde ce poignard, c'est un scorpion qui est représenté sur le manche, ce sera parfait pour Scorpius.

Moi j'ai trouvé un poignard avec une licorne aux yeux d'émeraudes, c'est tout mon Harry!

Ils se retrouvèrent tous à midi au restaurant du bout de la rue et discutèrent du bal, de l'arrivée iminente de leur parents, et de leur nouvelle responsabilités.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Merci de m'avoir lu et a bientôt pour la suite !!


	10. Le bal

NDA: Je m'excuse à genoux pour cette longue attente, j'avoue avoir rapidement commencé ce chapitre mais après il y a eu les grèves et les blocages de mon IUP donc plus de cours pendant lesquels j'écrivais et enfin j'ai eu une bronchite qui à durer deux semaines durant lesquelles j'ai également du travailler. Donc beaucoup trop fatigué pour écrire ou réfléchir. Je promet de faire de mon mieux pour que le prochain soit moins long à venir. Je tiens a préciser que ce chapitre sera un peu plus long que les précédents. Enfin pour tous les Homophobes et bien passer votre chemin car encore un lemon pour ce chapitre non pas un mais deux lemons, et oui c'est ça d'avoir deux couples dans une histoire. ;)

Bonne lecture!

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Chapitre 11 : Le bal

Le soir même le roi les fit au yeux de la loi les héritiers de son trône. Ainsi le roi annonça au peuple son choix qui assurait la continuité du règne dans son royaume (il n'avait pas d'enfants). Le peuple fut rassuré par le choix du roi pour diriger son armée puis plus tard son royaume.

- Maintenant que le peuple est prévenu, nous pourrons commencer à réfléchir à notre stratégie d'attaque et de défense face à l'armée de Voldemort. Pour le moment le roi vous conseil de vous reposer et de passer une bonne soirée dans vos appartements tous les quatre.

- Merci, de nous laisser ce temps, cela nous permet de nous reposer et de nous préparer à combattre et commander une armée.

- Nous vous avons fait livrer le repas de ce soir dans les appartements. Demain, nous discuteront dans la salle du trône sur la situation du royaume et de l'armée de Voldemort. Donc passer une bonne soirée à demain.

- Merci monsieur Severus (et oui faut pas oublier les généraux) nous seront présent demain sans faute. Passer également une bonne soirée.

- Alors, ces tenus pour le bal, elles ressemblent à quoi?

- Tututute! On ne dira rien, vous découvrirez en même temps que les autres, le soir du bal!

- Isabella a raison, cela sera une surprise pour tout le monde même vous deux.

- Mais c'est pas juste!

- Laisse Harry, je crois qu'ils ne diront rien, laissons les profiter de ce plaisir, de nous surprendre. De toute façon, ils seront magnifiques comme toujours.

- Le repas est déjà servi, tant mieux, après ce shopping j'ai faim, pas vous?

- Je crois que c'est tout le monde pareil mon cœur, bon on mange, puis dodo, demain va être une grosse journée, nous allons entrer dans le sujet de la guerre.

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est l'arrivée imminente de nos parents, mon père va détailler toutes les jolies filles et voir lesquelles sont les plus riches, afin de nous les marier!

- Oh misère! Je suis pas sûr de supporter ça encore une fois Dray?

- Il le faut si on veut rester libre de nous aimer! Mon père sera exécrable, mais peut-être nos parents seront plus facile si on les laissent ensemble tous les six.

- Une fois le repas terminé, ils allèrent dans leur chambres respectivement (mais en couple ben ouai sinon pas de lemon ;) )

Chambre de Harry et Drago:

- Dray chérie, tiens c'est pour toi!

En ouvrant l'écrin Drago trouva un magnifique dragon en argent monté sur une chaine en argent.

- Wouaw , c'est magnifique, merci Harry, moi aussi j'ai quelques chose pour toi.

Harry mit le collier autour du cou de Drago et celui-ci alla chercher le cadeau qu'il avait choisi pour son amour.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as acheté toi? Oh lala, c'est une dague. La licorne est vraiment très belle mon ange. Merci.

Pour le remercier vraiment Harry l'embrassa. Ce fut tout d'abord un baiser très tendre et affectueux, mais rapidement il devint langoureux et charger de désir. Alors Harry monta à quatre pattes sur le lit en restant au dessus de Drago qui lui s'était laissé allongé par son amant. Les mains se firent vite baladeuse pour Drago, tandis que Harry se frotter contre lui augmentant leur chaleurs corporels et la tension dans leur pantalons. Ils gémirent de concert, ils étaient en parfaite symbiose tant dans leurs envies que leur volonté de procurer du plaisir.

Afin de faire durer leur nuit, Harry s'éloigna du lit et se mit à se déshabiller lentement d'abord ses chaussures et chaussettes puis sa chemise bouton par bouton. A chaque morceau de peau révélé Drago gémissait d 'envie, mais restait sans bouger afin d'apprécier pleinement le spectacle que Harry lui offrait. Enfin la chemise tomba au sol, alors commença l'enlèvement du pantalon de Harry. Drago était si exciter qu'il ne tenu pas plus longtemps, une fois le pantalon à terre, il sauta sur son amant pour l'embrasser et le caresser partout où il pouvait, Harry pendant ce temps essayait de le déshabiller, afin d'y arriver, il le plaque sur le lit à l'aide d'un baiser profond. Ce ne fut que grâce à cela qu'il put dévêtir son partenaire qui s'était alors calmer instantanément. Une fois que Drago fut nu, Harry enleva le dernier rempart à sa propre nudité, son boxer, il s'allongea ensuite sur son amant et recommença à l'embrasser en se frottant afin de lui faire sentir son niveau d'excitation.

Drago était si désireux de le sentir de nouveau le posséder qu'il le lui demanda entre deux gémissements. Harry ne se fit alors pas prier, il prit le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait acheter dans la journée et s'en enduisit les doigts et le sexe. Puis commença la préparation pour Drago, à ce qui suivrait tout en le suçant. Il enfonça d'abord un doigt, puis ne sentant aucune gêne de la part de son partenaire, il en ajouta un deuxième. Ne provoquent aucune douleur à son amant il décida d'ajouter son troisième doigt.

- oh Harry,... vient.. maintenant.... vite ..... j'ai tellement besoin de te sentir en moi à nouveau.

- J'arrive mon amour........... oh!

- Hmmm.....!

C'est alors que débuta la danse éternel des amoureux, à force des va et viens de son amour Drago fini par jouir

- Oh........... HARRY ........OUI!

- Drago................ DRAGO............OUI!

Harry s'écroula sur son amant, tout deux en sueur et dégoulinant de sperme. Harry les nettoyas à l'aide d'une serviette puis ils se couchèrent enlacer l'un contre l'autre, Drago la tête dans le cou de son amour et tout deux les jambes emmêlés.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Chambre de Isabella et Scorpius:

- En sortant de la boutique de vêtements tout à l'heure avec Harry, on à flashé sur deux bijoux présentés dans la vitrine, alors voilà, c'est pour toi!

- Oh! mais c'est superbe mon cœur!

- Après avoir remercié Scorpius d'un baiser Isabella, se leva du lit où ils étaient assis pour aller chercher son cadeau pour Scorpius.

- Qu'est ce que c'est?

- C'est un petit cadeau pour toi, pour que tu pense à moi!

- C'est un scorpion qui est représenté sur le manche?!

- Oui avec des yeux argent comme toi!

- Merci mon ange.

Isabella s'approcha félinment; à quatre pattes sur le lit; de son amant afin de lui voler un baiser passionné et langoureux. Scorpius y répondit avec bonheur et plaisir, il aimait cette soudain domination de sa partenaire. En fait Isabella ne souhaitait pas dominer mais seulement apporter un maximum de plaisir à Scorpius sans que celui ci n'eut quoique ce soit à faire.

Elle commença par lécher son lobe puis elle descendis dans son cou dans le même temps elle déboutonna la chemise de son compagnon. Lui n'était pas en reste, il avait déjà réussi à la débarrasser de son haut. Il put ainsi commencer à caresser sa poitrine généreuse, pendant qu'elle titiller ses tétons déjà très sensibles tant ils étaient excités dès qu'ils se retrouvaient tout les deux et qu'ils laissaient la passion les dévorer.

Elle se releva juste le temps de défèrent leurs pantalons les laissant tous deux nu. Elle remonta alors par le pied du lit en embrassant tous ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre, cheville , mollet, cuisse dans le même temps Scorpius gémissait sans retenu. Elle arriva au niveau de ce qui l'intéressait et commença par l'embrasser. Scorpius gémit plus fort et la supplia pour obtenir plus , elle lécha donc sur toute la longueur l'objet de sa convoitise.

- Isabella ...... pitié .... soit tu la prends en bouche soit je te ......................(prend)

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle l'avait englouti en entier. Elle le suça deux, trois fois puis s'avança jusqu'à être face à Scorpius, lui offrit un baiser langoureux, l'empêchant ainsi de protester puis s'empala sur lui.

Il n'y eu alors, dans la pièce, plus que des gémissements et cris de la part des deux occupants. Il fallut peut de mouvements de bassins de la part d'eux deux pour que le septième ciel leur ouvrit les portes, ils jouirent en même temps. Isabella s'écroula sur Scorpius, il sortis délicatement d'elle et la serra fort ainsi heureux et comblé.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Le lendemain matin, ils déjeunèrent seulement à quatre dans leur appartement, puis rejoignirent les généraux dans la salle du trône. Là les généraux leurs expliquèrent la position de tous les membres de l'armée du roi ainsi que celle de Voldemort. Puis leur détaillèrent le plan de bataille décidé par le roi. Ils discutèrent toute la matinée sur les décisions à prendre pour la sécurité du royaume de Poudlard et du roi ainsi que du peuple.

Le reste de l'après midi, les nouveaux princes et princesse le passèrent à réfléchir aux meilleures solutions pour sauver le royaume et le monde de l'emprise de Voldemort.

- Le mieux serait de forcer l'armée de Voldemort à se replier dans le royaume Grindelwald, ainsi avec l'aide de l'ordre et des armées des autres royaumes nous pourrons encercler le royaume Grindelwald et détruire l'armée de Voldemort.

- Ainsi même Voldemort ne pourrait s'échapper!

- Et une fois acculé dans son château, il ne nous restera plus qu'à le traquer et le ramener à notre roi, pour qu'il soit juger par l'ensemble de la communauté qu'il a tenté d'asservir.

La journée se passa donc entre réunion pour planifier la défense du royaume et entre ballade avec les princes et princesses des royaumes voisins, ceux-ci souhaitant absolument se balader et ayant besoin d'une escorte.

Puis les parents arrivèrent, ce fut le plus difficile pour nos quatre héros, car ils ne pouvaient plus être à quatre ou en tête à tête. Les journées leur semblèrent longues en attendant le bal. Ainsi la veille de celui-ci, on pouvait voir dans les jardins du palais royale un étrange attroupement.

- Bonjour Princesse Hermione, j'ai cru remarquer votre intérêt pour mon fils Harry, je suis prêt à vous aider afin de le conquérir!

- Vraiment, Duc Potter, j'en serait fort aise, votre fils passe bien plus de temps avec ses compagnons qu'avec nous autres princes et princesses, peut être pourriez vous l'amener à passer plus de temps ainsi que ses compagnons en notre compagnie.

- Nous allons faire cela , vous avez raison, je trouve mes fils parfois un peu trop coincé, c'est vrai comment peuvent-ils rester insensible à proximité de si belle demoiselle?

- Voyons mon ami, il ne sert à rien de vouloir les pousser dans les bras de jeunes filles, un jour ou l'autre ils tomberont amoureux et vous amèneront l'élue de leur cœur.

- Oui mais ce ne sera pas sans mon accord. Il faudra que la demoiselle réponde à certains critères sinon j'empêcherai le mariage, un point c'est tout.

- De toute façon à l'heure actuelle nos quatre enfants sont les meilleures partis du royaume, ils ne peuvent trouver que des personnes intéressantes à épouser.

C'est à cause de ces discussions fort peu intéressantes que nos héros choisir de ne pas rester trop près de leurs parents lorsqu'ils les pouvaient. Puis le grand jours arriva, tous étaient en train de se préparer pour le bal. Drago et Isabella étaient dans la même chambre afin de s'entraider pour leur tenue. Harry et Sorpius étant plus rapide, ils descendirent en premier dans la salle de bal. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par leur parents et le couples Windeurs. Le Duc Potter portait un costume marrons, son épouse une robe couleur de Jade, mettant ainsi ses yeux en valeur. Le Duc Malfoy portait un costume bleu nuit et son épouse une robe blanche. Enfin Le Duc Windeurs portait un costume vert foncé et son épouse une robe rose pale. Puis ce fut au tour des princes et princesse d'arriver, tous étaient très beau, souhaitant faire bonne impression à toutes les personnes invités pour l'occasion. Harry portait un costume noir, avec une cape émeraude, Scorpius lui portait un costume blanc avec une cape bleu ciel.

Le roi arriva accompagnait de ses généraux, ils furent suivis de peu par Isabella et Drago. Leurs entrés fut très remarqué, tant ils étaient beau, Drago portait un costume argent avec une cape émeraude, il portait le collier offert par Harry et ses cheveux brillaient de mille éclats ,Isabella, elle portait une robe bleu nuit, avec des broderies faite en fils d'argent, un chignon haut d'où quelques mèches frisées s'échappait, ils brillaient également de milles éclats, autour de son cou le collier offert par Scorpius sublimait l'éclat de ses yeux saphir.

Le roi annonça le debut du bal, tous les princes et princesses souhaitaient danser avec Drago ou Isabella, mais ceux-ci commencèrent par danser ensemble.

- Mon dieu, ce sont des requins, ils espèrent quoi? Nous séduire?

- Nous sommes les meilleurs partis du pays, bien sur qu'ils veulent nous séduire!

- Il va nous falloir faire attention, et danser seulement entre nous quatre.

- Au contraire, si l'on danse aussi avec eux, ils nous laisseront un peu tranquille tu sais.

- Tu as raison, alors il nous faut organiser des tours de danses, parce que je tiens à danser aussi avec mon Harry.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

- Wouaw ! Ils sont vraiment magnifiques, j'ai cru rêver lorsqu'ils sont arrivé.

- Je crois qu'ils ont vraiment voulu nous plaire. J'espère que l'on pourra danser un peu avec eux. En attendant dansons avec les princesses sinon elles ne nous laisserons pas tranquille.

- Aller courage, et puis comme ça nos parents nous laisserons en paix.

La seconde danse fut donc très éprouvantes pour nos héros, car subirent les babillages pour certain, et les attouchement pour d'autre. Ils dansèrent avec tous les princes et princesses, puis ils firent une pause auprès du buffet pour manger un peu et discuter.

- ouf enfin c'est fini!

- Je crois que l'on a bien mérité cette pause.

- Moi j'ai vraiment mal au pied.

- Et moi j'en ai marre de me faire tripoter les fesses, Les deux dernier ne pensaient qu'à ça, je passais mon temps à remonter leur mains.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas eu de chance mon cœur, ces princes sont obsédé par ça et cela se voit à la façon dont ils te regardent.

- Les filles ne sont pas tellement mieux , elles n'arrêtent pas de parler, moi j'ai fait ci, moi j'ai fait ça, moi je suis la plus jolie et bla bla bla. C'est un enfer.

- De toute façon maintenant on va danser entre nous, y en a assez de se sacrifier.

- N'oublie pas Harry que nos parents vont vouloir une danse avec nous, surtout le père de Drago et Scorpius, ils vont nous tester pour déterminer si notre mariage serait avantageux pour eux, mes parents sont comme ça en tout cas.

- Isabella à raison, profitons quand même un peu de cette soirée, dansons un peu ensemble, puis avec nos parents, après nous pourrons en profiter pour ne danser qu'entre nous.

La soirée se déroula ainsi pour nos héros qui après avoir supporté les princes et princesses durent également supporter leurs propres parents, et ce pour plusieurs danses. Mais heureusement ils purent tout de même danser entre eux ce qui leur permirent de passer une soirée délicieuse.

Il fallu cependant se séparer pour dormir, leur couverture se devait de tenir encore. Ils allèrent donc se coucher seul en pensant au travail qui les attendaient encore mais surtout en se sachant heureux de s'être connu mutuellement et d'avoir ainsi trouvé l'amour véritable.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

NDA: Voilà ouf, encore un chapitre de fini , je penses que pour le prochain on va plutôt aller voir du coté de Voldemort que j'ai laisser sans prisonnier, il doit pas être très content le pauvre.

Je voulais remercier yubao et Chrisianax pour leur rewiew qui mon fait très plaisir j'espère en recevoir encore pour ce nouveau chapitre.

Yubao: Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer et je t'avoue avoir pleurer également en l'écrivant, il faut dire que j'étais en pleine dépression donc oui l'histoire est triste si tu lit ceci j'aimerai que tu me dise si tu as rapidement deviné quel étaient mes personnages avant la fin, je voulait tellement garder le suspense des deux amoureux. Merci quand même de ta rewiew.

Chrisianax: Ben voilà un nouveau chapitre, désolé d'avoir été aussi longue j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres et à la prochaine.

Merci a toi Cookie de m'avoir fait prendre conscience que malgré ma relecture un peu rapide il restait des fautes d'orthographes, je me suis donc relu une deuxième fois et espères que cette fois ci tu apprécieras plus l'histoire sans ses fautes. Merci pour ta rewiew.

MERCI A TOUS !!!!!


	11. Les agissements de Voldemort

Je m'excuse de mon retard mais j'ai mit ce temps à profit pour écrire ce nouveau chapitre mais également deux nouveaux chapitres de secret bien caché que je vais essayer de mettre rapidement sur le site.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 12: Les agissements de Voldemort

Royaume Grindelwald, Manoir de Voldemort:

Quoi! Comment avez-vous pu le laisser s'échaper, c'est impossible, il était trop faible pour cela!

Peut-être que ceux qui sont rentrés dans le royaume en venant du royaume Rubis l'ont aidés.

Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu de leur entrés dans notre royaume.

C'est à dire, c'était un couple et la fille souhaitait juste voir votre magnifique manoir, Maitre.

C'est peut-être la même à laquelle nous avons fait visiter le manoir, mais elle nous a semer par ruse.

Bande d'incapable, gardes emmenaient les tous en prison où ils seront torturés jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Non messire pitiés, nous ne le referons plus.

C'est trop tard, par votre faute, il s'est enfui, comment voulez-vous que je domine le monde, si je ne domine pas le Royaume de Poudlard? Maintenant au cachot pour tout ces imbeciles, tout de suite!

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Quelques jours plus tard, même endroit.

Mon seigneur, nous avons decouvert que le Roi Albus a été libéré par les contes et la comtesse du Royaume de Poudlard et que pour les remercier le roi a decidé d'en faire ses héritiers au trône. Un bal va bientôt être donné en leur honneur, enfin les princes et princesses des royaumes voisins son toujours au palais royale du royaume de Poudlard. Que devons-nous faire? Les nouveaux princes et princesse sont les nouveaux commandant de l'ordre du phénix! Ils vont essayer de vous mettre en echec Messire!

Silence je reflechit. « humm, ils ont l'air vraiment doués il va falloir trouver leur point faible et s'en servir pour les amener à m'obéir, c'est la meilleure des solitions et en plus cela va mettre Albus dans une mauvaise position vis à vis de son peuple. »

Bien , je veux que deux de mes meilleurs espoins aillent à Poudlard et cherchent quels sont les points faibles de ces héros, et qu'ils me les ramenent au plus vite, une fois qu'ils seront à ma merci je pourrait concquerir le monde. AH AH AH AH AH AH!

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Les deux espions entrèrent facilement dans le Royaume de Poudlard, et ils allèrent au château des Potter. Une fois sur place ils essayèrent d'en apprendre plus sur le jeune Harry. Ils decouvrirent son orientation sexuel, qui deplaisait beaucoup à ses parents, mais ne purent lui trouver aucun points faibles. Harry n'avait jamais eu de compagnes ou compagnons, et ne semblait pas en très bon termes avec ses parents.

Ils descendirent alors jusqu'au Palais Royale où ils se firent engager comme domestiques. Ils y apprirent que les autres anciens contes et comtesse n'aivait pas non plus de points faibles, car eux n'on plus n'avait eu d'anciens compagnons ou compagnes, et que leur ententent avec leur parent n'était pas très bonne.

Nos espions se firent alors engager dans l'ordre, pouvant ainsi observer leurs dirigeants. Mais ceux-ci ne semblaient n'avoir aucune vie privée. Ils passaient leur journées à quatre, à discuter avec les généraux des plans d'attaques ou à mettre en place leur strategie, le soir ils se couchaient séparement , avec chacun une tente sauf pour Drago et Scorpius, étant frères ils en partagaient une. Rien ne laissait paraître la presence dans leur coeur d'un être à cherir plus que les autres.

Comment ça ils n'ont aucun points faibles?

Non mon seigneur, ils supportent à peine leur propre parents, ne peuvent plus voir les princes et princesses des pays voisins, et n'ont jamais eu aucune relation amoureuse depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

La seule personne qui leur importent vraiment c'est le Roi Albus . Ils sont prêt à le proteger au péril de leur vie, mais uniquement parce qu'ils en ont la mission.

Et vous êtes revenue ici pour m'annoncer que vous avez échoué!

Non monseigneur, nous sommes revenus pas seulement pour vous annoncer ceci, nous avons également réussi à connaître leur plan d'attaque. Il semblerait qu'ils soit focalisé sur vous Messire, ils veulent attaquer le manoir au plus vite. Ils en oublie notre armée disséminé dans tous les royaumes alentours.

Donc s'ils attaquent nous pourrons les encercler et les exterminer. Bien, vous avez réussi à m'ammener des informations interressante vous ne serez donc pas chatié, maintenant hors de ma vue.

Maitre si je puis me permettre, nous avons eu une idée. Nous savons qu'aucun d'eux n'est particulièrement attaché à leur famille. Cependant ils restent leur famile. Donc si nous enlevions l'un des Ducs ou Duchesses nous leur porterions le coup fatal.

Leurs inquiétudes les ammeneraient à faire des erreurs et vous pourriez ainsi les reduirent à néant et envahirent le Royaume de Poudlard. Faisant de vous le maitre du Monde.

Vous avez de la chance que votre idées me plait, sinon vous seriez déjà mort, espèce de larves rampantes et audacieuses.

Et bien qu'attendez-vous? Allez enlever une de ces personnes et ramenez la moi vivante. AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH !!!!

Et pas d'erreur cette fois, ne laissez plus personne s'échaper.

Oui maitre, nous y allons tout de suite, nous ne decevrons pas!

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Les espions retournèrent donc au royaume de poudlard, ils se firent passer cette fois pour des gardes et purent ainsi approcher les princes et princesses toujours au palais, ils obtinrent des informations interessantes concernant le roi. Il semblerait que celui-ci se sache malade et c'est pourquoi il avait fait de ses héros ses héritiers légitimes. Son but ayant été d'assurer la succession du royaume sans craindre de guerre interne au pays qui aurait alors avantager Voldemort dans son combat pour diviser le pays.

Ils ne purent malheureusement voir les Ducs et leur épouses car ceux-ci étaient rentré chez eux. Ils fallut donc que les deux espions quittent la garde Royale pour se rendre dans le Pays de Godric afin d'enlever la duchesse Potter. Ils pensaient que cela était le mieux car le pays Godric était proche du Royaume Grindelwald et que la duchesse se defendait moins bien que son époux.

Ils debutèrent donc leur voyage avec en tête un plan.

Nous allons arriver au château annoncer un cadeau pour la duchesse qui sera un peu plus loins dans la calèche, une fois qu'elle est venu pour le voir on la piège dans celle-ci et nous l'emmenons à notre Seigneur. Il sera ravi de notre réussite en plus des informations que nous lui rapportons.

Bon dormons, ils nous restent encore beaucoup de chemin à faire demain pour arriver au château des Potter.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Ils partirent le lendemain à l'aube, ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi dans un bois bordant le château. Ce qu'ils virent les surprirent. Une fête avait lieu, avec beaucoup de gens du peuple et également tous les Ducs et leurs épouses.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'ils annoncèrent un présent pour la Duchesse le domestique se trompa et leur ammena la duchesse Malfoy. Ne voulant point decevoir leur maitre, ils prirent leur mal en patience et enlevèrent la Duchesse qu'ils purent. Ils partirent à toute vitesse à travers la landes pour ramener leur prisonnière à Voldemort.

Arretez, vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous attaquez. Mon époux vous fera executer dans d'abominable souffrance et ceux une fois que mes fils vous aurrons torturé jusqu'à ce que vous suppliez de mourir.

Silence femme, tu fera moins la fière une fois face à notre maitre. Lui il va pouvoir s'amuser avec toi. Lorsqu'on te retrouvera, tu ne sera plus reconnaissable et incapable de te souvenir. La folie amener par les séances de tortures de notre seigneur sont des plus horribles, jamais vous n'avait connue pareil horreur.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Maitre nous vous ramenons la Duchesse Malfoy. Ils s'agit de la mère des Princes Drago et Scorpius. Ils chercheront sans doute très rapidement à la sauver.

Elle nous a promis mille douleur sous la torture de ses fils et de son époux.

Très bien, où l'avez vous faite enfermer?

Nous l'avons faites envoyer dans votre chambre Mon seigneur, ainsi vous aurez toute liberté pour la torturer.

Bien, très bien. Maintenant deguerpissez, hors de ma vue.

Mais Maitre nous avons appris....

Assez, je ne veux plus vous voir pour l'instant, disparraisez, revenez demain, peut-être serais-je de meilleur humeur.

Les deux espions quittèrent donc la salle du trône au plus vite pour ne point subir les foudre de leur seigneur.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Bonsoir, c'est un honneur de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la mère des héros qui ont su me priver de mon prisonnier.

Sachez Monsieur , qu'à l'heure qu'il est tout mon pays doit être au courant de ma disparition et mes fils à ma recherche. Vous ne me garderai pas longtemps ici.

Moi je les attends vos fils, en fait cela été mon seul et unique but, qu'ils viennent me voir. Mon armée les attaquera et je pourrais me venger de l'affront qu'ils ont oser me faire. Ils payerons très cher. Ils n'auront pas une seconde de repis la douleur et la souffrance seront leur nouvelles compagnes.

Oh mon dieu! Pitiés je ferais tous ce que vous voudrez, laissez mes enfants tranquilles.

Il n'y aura aucune pitiés, ni pour vous, ni pour vos enfants.

Il n'y eu après plus que des cris d'horreurs et d'épouvantes et des rires cruels. Pendant toute la nuit le seigneur des tenebres s'amusa à torturer sa prisonière.

A l'aube, elle fut abandonné dans l'inconscience par le seigneur de ce château, qui retourna sur son trône pour y écouter toutes les informations interressantes pouvant lui être rapportés.

Bonjour Mon Seigneur, nous sommes revenus pour vous annoncer ce que notre voyage nous a apprit.

Nous avons decouvert que le Roi Albus est malade. Il ne lui reste que peu de temps à vivre, c'est pourquoi il a choisit ses heritiers. Il pense qu'ils seront en mesure de vous détruires et de ramener la paix dans le monde.

Et bien je vais leur montrer à tous que ces héros ne sont que de la pacotille et qu'ils ne peuvent me vaincre. Pour commencer , allez me chercher mes généraux, il faut que je leur fasse part de mon plan.

Nous sommes là Messire, nous vous écoutons avec la plus grande attention.

J'espere bien; alors Rodolphus tu vas emmener ton armé dans le Royaume de Durmstrang, tu t'y installera et te préparera à attaquer l'Ordre du Phénix. Toi Barthéméus tu vas aller au Royaume BeauxBatons avec ton armé, Bellatrix toi et ton armée vous irez au Royaume Opalia. Préparez vous tous à combattre l'ordre.

Bien Maitre nous le ferons et nous gagnerons!

Si vous echouez, vous subirez ma colère et ma fureur. Ces zigotos ne doivent pas pouvoir s'approcher de mon Manoir à nouveau. Que le reste de mon armée se place au abord des frontières avec les autres Royaumes et surveilles. Je ne veux plus qu'une souris puissent traverser sans que j'en soit immédiatement averti, sinon vous préfèrerez être tué par mes ennemis car je ne laisserer aucun repis à votre souffrance, jour et nuit, vous ne souhaiterez plus que mourir, mais je ne vous l'accorderez pas. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre!

Oui Maitre!

Tous les généraux partirent avec leur armée, la peur au ventre de décevoir leur maitre.

NDA: voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini je ne peux pas vous dire quand viendra la suite, je suis sur plein de projet en ce moment mais j'avance bien mon autre fanfiction secret bien caché et je vais essayer de finir les deux déjà commencé avant de me mettre vraiment sur une autre.

Pour la suite je prevoit :

Un HPSS calice /vampire

La traduction d'une fanfiction de l'anglais vers le français elle s'appelle « **Marriage arrangements** » de HarrySnapeAlways je vais bien entendu en demander le droit avant de m'y ateler.

La suite de « J'ai besoin d'amour » mais je n'ai pas put la retrouver pour vous dire qui est l'auteur et pour la prevenir.

Merci à tous et à bientôt pour la suite.


	12. La guerre commence!

NDA: Bonjour à tous voici enfin la suite je suis navrée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps mais ce que je peux déjà vous dire c'est que la fic est presque finie.

BONNE LECTURE!!

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Chapitre 13: La guerre commence!

- Mes seigneurs! Un garde du pays Salazar vient d'arriver, il demande à vous voir!

- Faites le venir immédiatement !

- Je me demande pourquoi notre père nous envoie un de ses gardes?

- Peut-être qu'il vous a trouvé une vraie femme et veut vous marier au plus vite n'est ce pas Harry!

- Ou alors organise-t-il un bal et il souhaite notre présence!

- Bonjour Messeigneurs!

- Et bien Dimitri, dis-nous vite ce qui t'amène!

- J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle! Votre mère , la Duchesse Malfoy a été enlevée par Voldemort. D'après votre père, cet homme risque de la torturer jusqu'à la folie!

- Nous savons de quoi il est capable, nous avons secouru le Roi.

- Est ce que le Roi Albus a été mis au courant?

- Non je devais y aller après vous avoir pré alors, vous pouvez y aller.

- Et vous direz au roi que nous nous occupons de tout et qu'il ne doit en aucun cas s'inquiéter, nous avons les choses en mains. Merci au revoir.

Le garde partit très vite en direction du Palais Royale afin de transmettre tout ces messages.

- Qu'allons-nous faire? Mère est en danger, il va la rendre folle , pauvre maman. Cette guerre ne la concerne pas.

- Du calme mon cœur, nous allons la sauver ta tendre maman.

- Bien sur que nous allons la secourir, nous ne la laisserons pas aux mains de ce monstre. Mais pour cela il faut suivre notre plan, sans quoi nous la mettrons en grand danger.

- Isabella a raison, si on suit notre plan, il se retrouvera piégé et ne pourra plus faire de mal. Il sera alors très simple de sortir notre mère de ses griffes. Mais pour cela il faut lancer notre offensive dès maintenant.

- Bien il est grand temps pour nous d'agir!

- Agissons au plus vite. Donnons immédiatement les ordres en ce sens.

- Capitaine Carter!

- Oui Généraux?

- Nous partons en guerre dès l'aube, faites prévenir tous les hommes. Nous commencerons par descendre dans le Royaume Poufsouffle, puis nous nous séparerons en deux pour remonter sur les deux contours du royaume de Poudlard, nous nous rejoindrons alors aux frontières du Royaume Grindelwald, dans le pays Godric. Isabella et Scorpius prendront par la droite et Drago et moi par la gauche.

- Il va falloir faire au plus vite sinon mère va souffrir inutilement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Dray, on va se dépêcher, alors maintenant allons nous reposer, demain le voyage sera épuisant, de plus de nombreux combats nous attendent.

Le capitaine Carter informa tous les hommes du départ imminent, ainsi le campement fut préparé pour le départ et tous le monde alla se coucher tôt.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Tente de Scorpius et Drago.

- Isabella mais que fais-tu là?

- Nous avons discuté avec Drago et nous sommes d'accord sur le fait de passer cette nuit avec notre amour.

- Mais si quelqu'un vous avait vu?

- Nous avons fait très attention et puis demain nous partons pour la guerre. Qui sait ce qui se passera, si nous en ressortirons tous les quatre indemnes. La seule chose que je désire plus que tout c'est t'aimer encore une fois en espérant que cela ne soit pas la dernière!

- Mon coeur , ma chérie, je te promet, je te jure que nous vaincrons et que nous seront heureux tous les quatre mariés dès que cette guerre sera terminée. Je t'aime et je suis prêt à te le prouver autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour te convaincre.

Pendant qu'il lui disait ces quelques mots, il s'était approché d'elle et lui avait ouvert les bras, elle s'y jeta en larmes.

- J'ai si peur. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne pourrais supporter de te perdre!

Il l'embrassa d'abord avec douceur afin de faire passer dans ce baiser tout son amour pour elle. Mais très vite leur longue séparation et la crainte de perdre l'autre les menèrent à s'étreindre d'une manière aussi passionnée que désespéré. Leurs gestes devinrent brutal dans leur volonté de se fondre encore plus l'un dans l'autre.

Les vêtements s'éparpillèrent dans la tente lorsqu'ils étaient jeté par leurs propriétaires dans leur volonté d'être enfin peau contre peau. De sentir la chaleur, l'envie et le désir de l'autre, au point de devenir fou. Scorpius prit Isabella dans ses bras et l'allongea sur son lit. Ce soir, la peur et l'excitation prenait le pas sur l'amour et la douceur, ce ne fut pourtant pas un problème pour eux tant ils prenaient plaisir à ces caresses brusques et indélicates, qu'ils n'auraient osé en temps normal. Alors que Scorpius était allongé sur Isabella en train de caresser de ses mains sa poitrine tout en embrassant son cou, celle-ci décida d'inverser leur positions et, ce faisant, lâcha le pénis de son compagnon. Elle se retrouva donc sur Scorpius à lécher et mordiller ses tétons puis à descendre plus bas jusqu'à son sexe déjà dur et qui laissait echapper quelques gouttes de plaisir qu'elle se fit une joie de goutter.

Puis elle délaissa la verge offerte pour sucer ses testicules et le surprit en allant jusqu'à titiller son entrée intime. La caresse qui surprit Scorpius par sa nouveauté lui plu énormément. Il se décida alors pour rendre à son amour toutes ses caresses si délicieuses. Elle se retrouva alors de nouveau sous lui, qui suça ses tétons et descendit jusqu'à son bouton de plaisir, la faisant de ce fait hurler son prénom, gémir sans discontinuer et trembler de plaisir. Puis lorsque leur désir à tout deux devint trop incontrôlable et douloureux, il la pénétra en douceur. Une fois complètement en elle, il attendit quelques instants.

- Isabella, je t'aime, tu es toute ma vie, sans toi je ne suis plus rien, si tu n'existais pas je t'aurais inventé. (oui oui c'est bien le printemps indien de joe dassin désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!) Je ne sais comment j'ai pu vivre sans toi avant, mais maintenant que j'ai goutté au paradis de tes bras, plus rien ne saura me rendre plus heureux que je ne le suis en ce moment même.

- Ah! Scorpius, si tu savais, mon corps, mon coeur, mon âme, tout ce qui fait de moi, moi, tout cela t'appartient et t'appartiendra toujours, je suis tienne à tout jamais! Je ......ah .......t'aime!

Commença alors pour eux la danse de l'amour. Scorpius faisait des vas et vient , leur plaisir était exacerbé par leur déclaration. Tout cela fit qu'ils jouirent très rapidement. Ils se couchèrent alors étroitement enlacés et heureux.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

Tente de Harry.

- Harry?

- Drago mais!!? Je sais avec Isabella vous avez discuté et décidé de passer la nuit avec votre amour!

- Comment tu le sais?

- Parce qu'au sinon vous n'auriez jamais prit le risque d'aller dans une autre tente.

- Tu as raison comme toujours!

- Allez viens là, tu mérites un bon gros câlin!

- De quel sorte le câlin? Répondit Drago avec un air lubrique!

- Obsédé va, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie qui me cachera que tu es mort de peur Dray!

- Je...Je t'aime! Et quoi qu'il arrive, je n'aimerai jamais quelqu'un plus que toi. Tu es ma raison de vivre, depuis l'instant même ou j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, j'ai su que plus rien ne m'importerait à par toi. Et je compte bien te le prouver et ce soir même.

Harry s'était approché du lit, avec Drago toujours enlacé dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa et en le regardant dans les yeux lui dit:

- Drago, laisse moi te faire l'amour. Ainsi tu m'appartiendras et je t'appartiendrai!Oh Harry! Je t'aime tant!

Drago prit tout son temps pour dévêtir son amant; il voulait réapprendre son corps par cœur. Chaque morceau de peau dénudé était embrassé, léché. Lorsqu'Harry fut enfin nu il aida Drago à se déshabiller, leur désir était déjà très douloureux. Drago s'allongea sur le lit, écartant les jambes dans une invitation silencieuse à son amant, à venir s'y installer.

Harry monta à quatre pattes sur le lit et remonta le corps de Drago en laissant trainer ses lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent quelque chose de dur. Il prit donc la verge douloureusement tendue de son amant en bouche et se mit à le sucer, tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement. Pendant le même temps, il approcha trois doigts de la bouche de son partenaire qui s'empressa de les sucer afin de les humidifier.

Une fois ses doigts assez humides, Harry les fit descendre et en fit pénétrer un dans l'étroitesse de son compagnon. Grâce à la fellation Drago ne sentit presque rien pendant la préparation de son amour. Au bout d'un moment alors que le brun était sur le point d'exploser, le blond le lâcha et se releva, il plaça un coussin sous les reins de Drago et commença à s'introduire en lui tout doucement, surveillant l'état de douleur de son partenaire. Une fois tout au fond, il patienta le temps que son compagnon s'habitue. Il put heureusement rapidement commencer ses mouvement de va et vient car Drago en bougeant les hanches venait de lui donner le signal.

Harry ayant longtemps joué avec son partenaire, celui-ci ne tenu que peu de temps sous les coup de butoir de son amour qui touchait sa prostate à chaque fois. Il se déversa sur leur ventre tandis que Harry sous les contractions de l'intimité de son amant se laissait aller en lui.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avec tout leur amour.

- Je t'aime Dray!

- Je t'aime Harry!

Et ils s'endormirent heureux de s'être trouvés.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

A l'aube, l'armée de l'ordre du phénix était en marche en direction du Royaume le plus au sud du monde. Ils leur fallut presque une semaine pour arriver au frontières séparant le Royaume de Poudlard et le Royaume de Pouffsouffle. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun problème jusqu'à leur arrivée dans ce royaume, où une partie de l'armée de Voldemort les attendaient. Mais l'ordre du phénix étant largement plus nombreux que le bataillon envoyé par le seigneur des ténèbres, le combat fut très rapidement terminé avec l'ordre pour vainqueur.

Tous les survivants ennemis furent fait prisonniers et emmenés avec l'ordre. Ce fut le moment de la séparation en deux de l'armée de Poudlard. Et puis le voyage put reprendre.

Chaque armée remontant vers le nord. Isabella et Scorpius durent affronter avec leur bataillon un autre débarquement d'ennemi dans le royaume d'Opalia. Mais ils restaient plus nombreux et purent donc facilement finir vainqueur de ce combat. Une fois tout les pays sécurisés, ils se positionnèrent en attendant le reste de l'ordre.

Pendant ce temps Drago et Harry eux remontèrent également vers le nord . En chemin, ils affrontèrent une partie de l'armée de Voldemort qui les attendait au royaume de Durmstrang. Une fois le monde débarrassé des bataillons de Voldemort, l'ordre réuni se mit en marche sur le royaume Grindelwald afin de défaire le seigneur des ténèbres et de ramener la paix dans le monde.

Toute l'armée de l'Ordre du Phénix envahit donc le royaume le plus au nord, affrontant et combattant les hommes de Voldemort, les forçant à reculer et à se réfugier auprès de leur seigneur.

- Mais que se passe-t-il? Pourquoi êtes vous tous ici?

- Désolé de vous déranger maitre, mais nous sommes envahit par l'armée de Poudlard.

- Et que fait mon armée?

- Vous l'avez envoyé dans tous les coins du monde et ils ont perdu leur combats contre l'Ordre. Les survivants sont prisonniers et enfermés au royaume de Poudlard!

- Cela n'est point possible, je suis entouré d'incompétents! Réunissez tout mes derniers combattants, il nous faut contre attaquer!

Cependant il ne restait que très peu d'hommes au royaume Grindelwald. Le combat fut donc un échec total pour l'armée de Voldemort qui était surmenée par le trop grand nombre d'adversaires. Une fois tous les ennemis morts ou prisonniers, les quatre princes et princesse du Royaume de Poudlard se rendirent sous bonne escorte dans la salle du trône où Voldemort les attendaient avec pour compagnie la Duchesse Malfoy qui semblait inconsciente. L'inquiétude gagna le cœur de nos héros, ils espéraient pouvoir encore la sauver.

- Laissez partir la duchesse et nous vous laisserons la vie sauve.

- Ah!Ah!Ah!

Ce que nos héros ignoraient était que Voldemort avait des pouvoirs magiques, ne les ayant jamais utilisé devant quiconque, il put ainsi les surprendre grandement en leur lançant un sort pour les tuer.

En voyant le sort leur arriver dessus, Isabella et Drago réagirent et cherchèrent à protéger l'amour de leur vie. Ils reçurent le sort de plein fouet, une intense lumière éclaira quelques instants la pièce puis on put les voir s'effondrer au sol inerte. Tout le monde semblait choqué, même Voldemort était surprit de la réaction des deux jeunes, ne comprenant pas leur sacrifice. Pour lui lorsqu'il les avaient vu bouger, il s'était imaginé qu'ils essayaient d'échapper au sort non qu'ils souhaitaient le recevoir à la place de leur compagnons!

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Harry et Scorpius attrapèrent les dagues offertes par leur cœur et les lancèrent de toute leur force en direction de Voldemort. Celui-ci les reçu sans pouvoir les éviter, ne s'étant pas aperçu de leur approche. Il mourut dans une explosion provoquée par la magie présente dans les dagues qui étaient emplit de la magie la plus pure. L'AMOUR. Lorsque Voldemort fut visiblement bel et bien mort, tout le monde se précipita auprès de Isabella et Drago qui n'avaient toujours pas bougé.

- Isabella, Drago répondez-nous! Ils ne bougent et ne réagissent absolument pas. Il faut faire quelque chose.

- Amenons les au plus vite au grand mage Nymphadora, elle pourra peut être les sauver.

- Il faut rentrer au plus vite au Palais Royal.

- Capitaine Carter, nous vous laissons ramener l'armée au royaume de Poudlard ainsi que les prisonniers. Nous, nous partons devant afin de ramener Isabella et Drago auprès du grand mage Nymphadora!

- Bien mes seigneurs. Je saurai être à la hauteur de la confiance que vous avez placé en moi!

Isabella et Drago furent rapidement installés sur des lits de paille dans une charrette. Harry s'installa à leur côté afin de veiller à ce qu'ils ne souffrent pas plus à cause du voyage précipité. Il fallait faire très vite s'ils ne voulaient pas perdre l'amour de leur vie.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

NDA: et voici un nouveau chapitre de terminé. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui continuent a me lire en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus autant que les autres, nous nous rapprochons de la fin de cette fanfiction, je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire patienter. Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt.


	13. La malédiction!

NDA: Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce très long retard entre mes chapitres, mais j'avoue avoir favorisé ma relation amoureuse face à mon écriture !!!

Mais voici enfin la suite !!

Chapitre 13 : La Malédiction

Les quatre héros arrivèrent dans la nuit au Palais Royal. Harry et Scorpius se précipitèrent directement dans les appartements de la grande mage Nymphadora, portant dans leurs bras leur tendre moitié. Ils passèrent devant les généraux sans même leur donner d'explication.

- Que se passe-t-il, messieurs ?

- Ils ont reçu un sort de Voldemort ! Depuis, ils ne réagissent plus et ne bougent plus, mais ils respirent encore !

- Oh mon dieu ! Déposez-les sur le lit que je les examine ! Et laissez moi seule !

Le temps parut très long à nos princes, qui attendaient ainsi dehors dans le couloir, de savoir si la grande mage pouvait sauver leurs amours.

Le roi vint se joindre à eux, ainsi que les généraux. Les princes leur expliquèrent donc le combat contre Lord Voldemort, sa tentative de les tuer par la magie et l'action des deux blessés.

- Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de réagir ! ils ont cherché à nous protéger du mauvais sort lancé par le seigneur des ténèbres !

- Ne vous reprochez pas leur geste. Ils l'ont fait parce qu'ils tenaient beaucoup plus à vous qu'à leur vie, vous avez de la chance d'être ainsi aimés !

Sur ces mots, la grande mage Nymphadora sorti de ses appartements, le teint blême et semblant épuisée !

- Je n'ai pu les réveiller mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir de leurs réactions, il semblerait que cela ne soit pas irréversible. Seulement, il va falloir trouver la personne qui pourra les sauver !

- Que voulez-vous dire par la personne qui pourra les secourir ?

- Et bien le sort lancé par Voldemort avait pour but de les tuer, mais ils ont tous deux été protégés par leurs bijoux qui, semblent-ils, renferment une magie très puissante. Je n'ai pas encore compris d'où elle venait, mais elle les a protégé et les a plongé dans un sommeil profond. Seul un baiser d'amour véritable pourra les réveiller ! Il va donc falloir trouver les personnes qui sauront les aimer au delà de tout, et les faire les embrasser !

- Je pense que nous allons en avertir toute la population afin de faire venir des prétendants de tous le royaumes !

- Les ducs et duchesses vont être prévenus sur le champ, qu'ils puissent venir au chevet de leur enfants et que vos parents soit près de vous mes seigneurs !

- Merci général Rémus de votre sollicitude !

- Pour le moment les princes et princesses toujours au Palais seront, je pense, ravis de se dévouer à essayer de sauver nos bels endormis !

- Faites les prévenir immédiatement. Nous allons faire déplacer le Prince Drago et la Princesse Isabella vers les appartements bleus ou ils seront sous votre surveillance. Princes Harry et Scorpius, vous aiderez les personnes se présentant pour défaire la malédiction !

- Bien entendu votre Majesté !

L'activité autour des endormis se fit intense jusqu'au moment ou ils furent confortablement installés dans leur lits dans l'attente du baiser qui les délivrerait.

Tous les princes et princesses des pays voisins vinrent jusqu'à leur chambre et chacun leur tour embrassèrent les endormis mais pour aucun d'eux ils ne se réveillèrent !

Le lendemain les Ducs et Duchesses étaient arrivés au même moment que le capitaine Carter ainsi que l'armée de l'ordre du phénix et tous les prisonniers du Royaume Grindelwald.

Tout le pays fut informé de la situation du prince Drago et de la princesse Isabella. Beaucoup de jeunes gentlemans se précipitèrent au Palais Royal afin de tenter de sauver les deux endormis.

Le temps passait et malgré le très grand nombre de personnes s'étant déjà présenté et ayant tenté leur chance, nos deux héros restèrent endormis. Rien n'y faisait et beaucoup commencaient à perdre espoir de les voir un jour se réveiller.

Cela faisait déjà trois mois que la situation n'avait pas changé, lorsque le bijoutier qui avait vendu aux princes Harry et Scorpius les colliers que portaient le pince Drago et la princesse Isabella, arriva au palais royal en annoncant avoir découvert des informations importantes concernant les colliers vendus.

Il fut accueilli par les généraux qui organisèrent immédiatement une réunion d'urgence avec le roi, les princes Harry et Scorpius et la mage Nymphadora.

- J'ai fait des recherches sur les colliers que je vous avait vendu, car ils continuaient de m'intriguer. Ils était restés si longtemps dans ma boutique, je voulais comprendre pourquoi à chaque fois les gens qui semblaient intéressés finissaient par ne plus les vouloir après les avoir touché.

- Qu'avez-vous pu découvrir les concernant alors?

- Il semblerait que ce soit les pierres qui les composent qui enfermerait une magie puissante et ancienne. Je suis donc remonté à la source de ces pierres, il m'a fallu du temps pour découvrir ou les bijoux avaient été fabriqués et donc où les pierres avaient été achetées. Il semblerait que ce soit des pierres provenant du lac Saphira. Ce lac est connu pour ses propriétés magiques agissant sur les gens pour les aider dans leur relation amoureuse. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir discuter avec quelques sirènes qui m'ont expliqué que les pierres ne pouvaient réagir qu'avec des personnes étant très amoureuses et pour lesquels l'amour est source de vie. En fait pour une personne comme moi qui vit seul et n'ai jamais connu l'amour ni d'une femme ni de mes parents, les pierres ne pourraient rien faire mais pour quelqu'un de très amoureux et souhaitant protéger son amour, elles seraient capable de réellement protéger la personne aimée.

- Vous voulez dire que nos princes et princesse sont mutuellement amoureux !

- Je ne l'ai pas dit, ce sont les pierres qui le disent !

- Tout le monde dans la pièce se retourna alors sur les princes présents.

- Cela ne vous regardait pas. C'est pour cela que nous n'avons rien dit. De plus, nous savions que nos parents auraient pu nous poser des problèmes. De ce fait nous avons tous décidé de ne rien dire et de ne pas le montrer.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de les embrasser si vous les aimez à ce point ?

- Parce que nous ne pouvions deviner que notre amour serait assez fort pour les sauver et puis nous n'avons pu la première nuit et par la suite nos parents étant là nous avons eu peur qu'ils ne comprennent tout et nous empêchent de les revoir par la suite.

- Tout deux semblaient très tristes : ils gardaient la tête baissée et regardaient leurs pieds.

- Eh bien qu'attendez-vous ? Allez les embrasser et déclarez vous devant vos parents ! Je vous soutiens de tout coeur et le peuple tout entier sera ravi de vous savoir enfin tout les quatre heureux.

- Merci, votre Majesté !

- Oh, arrêtez avec votre majesté appelez moi Albus !

- Merci Albus, on y court !

Ils se précipitèrent donc jusqu'aux appartements ou ils avaient vécu pour la première fois ensembles et chacun alla rejoindre sa moitié, tout en bousculant les personnes qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin. Arrivés dans la pièce ils s'approchèrent doucement du bel endormi présent (ben oui ils sont pas dans la même chambre!!). Et ils déposèrent un tendre baiser empli de tout leur amour et leur affection pour leur amour. C'est alors que nos deux endormis se mirent à papillonner des yeux.

- Ça a marché, nous avions raison !!!

- Sirius !

- Oui !

- Tais-toi !

- Mais !

- Allons messieurs ! Bien, maintenant que nous les savons saufs, nous pouvons sortir, non ?

- Euh, au vu de la direction que prend leur baiser je crois que cela est préférable pour nos chastes petits yeux.

- Depuis quand tes yeux sont-ils chastes, Séverus ? Avec tout ce que tu me fais le soir, je doute que tu puisses être choqué par un baiser pas chaste !!

- Hum Hum !

- Excusez-nous votre Majesté !

Nos héros s'étaient réunis dans le salon de leurs appartements pour discuter

- Que s'est-il passé ? Tu te rappelle de quoi toi Dray ?

- Je ne me rappelle pas plus que lorsqu'on a reçu le sort lancé par Voldemort !

- En fait vous avez reçu le sort et vous vous êtes effondrés par terre, inconscients. Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre mais grâce a votre geste nous avons pu surprendre le seigneur des ténèbres et le tuer sans que qui que ce soit d'autre ne soit blessé.

- Vous n'avez donc pas été blessé ouf !

- Non mais lorsque nous nous sommes approchés de vous, nous avons cru que vous étiez morts et cela est bien pire pour nous que d'être blessé ! Heureusement, on sentait les battements de vos coeurs et en plus vous respiriez encore, donc nous vous avons emmené auprès de la grande mage Nymphadora.

- Cependant malgré qu'elle nous ai assuré que l'on pouvait vous sauver nous êtions inquiets car nous ne pouvions nous dévoiler devant nos parents et beaucoup de personnes ont tenté de vous sauver, sans y arriver.

- Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que nous avons eu la confirmation que seul nous deux pouvions vous réveiller à l'aide d'un baiser d'amour véritable (NDA: je suis désolé si vous trouvez que cela fait trop cucu). Le roi nous a appuyé et conseillé de ne plus nous cacher alors voilà !

Ce fut alors l'heure pour nos héros de profiter de leur retrouvailles, c'est pourquoi nous allons les laisser seul et aller plutôt voir ce qu'il se passe dans un autre salon du Palais Royal.

HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM/HPDM

- Vous voulez dire que nos enfants sont tombés amoureux ?

- Oui exactement duchesse Malfoy, vos fils Drago et Scorpius sont respectivement amoureux du prince Harry et de la princesse Isabella. Je pense les marier dès que possible afin qu'ils soient heureux, ils sauront s'occuper de mon Royaume avec beaucoup de responsabilité. Ils faut désormais que vous acceptiez de les laisser voler de leur propres ailes. Vous verrez, bientôt, ils seront les plus heureux du monde.

- S'ils sont heureux alors c'est le plus important, ne le pensez-vous pas?

- Je suis tout a fait d'accord mais je suis très surpris, je ne l'aurai jamais découvert, ils le cachaient bien.

- Ils craignaient votre réaction !

- Et bien il nous faudra avant tout les féliciter pour leur bonheur n'est-ce pas mon chéri?

- Hum oui tu as raison ma chère Narcissa. Je ne pourrai plus les marier comme je le voulais mais ce n'est point grave, étant donné qu'ils ont déjà choisi les meilleurs parti possible AHAHAHAHAH!!!

The end

ou peut-être pas ;) !!!!!

NDA: Je remercie toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction depuis le tout début, j'ai déjà commencé à retravailler dessus afin de corriger un maximum de fautes et j'ai également prit un betalecteur qui s'apelle Anyvie. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller lire sa fanfiction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours autant et à une prochaine !


End file.
